Asunto pendiente, CB&RV&RX
by EmmaLogan
Summary: Cuando una extraña criatura aparece, Raven descubre que la forma de vencerla es acercandose a cierto chico verde.Nace entre ellos un amor muy especial.Los teen titans .Conoceran nuevos amigos, y tendran que resolver asesinatos :D Espero que les guste.
1. Asunto pendiente

**Antes que nada, gracias por leer mi fic. Es mi segundo fic, y espero que les guste. Es un corto. :D Perdonen que hay algunos errores ortográficos, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. besos :) PD: ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, AUNQUE SEAN BUENOS O MALOS, AUNQUE ME HAGAN LLORAR, QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO.**

**PD: AL SUBIR LA HISTORIA, ALGUNAS PALABRAS SE CORTARON O DESAPARECEN, ESTOY TRATANDO DE SOLUCIONAR ESO,PERO NO SE CÓMO, SEPAN DISCULPAR, PERO NO ES CULPA MIA SINO DE LA PAG. Bueno, eso es todo, aquí va: **

Era otro día como cualquiera, que para nosotros nunca o muy pocas veces eran días tranquilos. Me acerque a donde estaba mi mejor amigo, Robin. Él siempre me había ayudado cuando lo necesite. Estábamos ahora en la terraza de la torre, donde siempre iba cuando me despertaba. Cuando yo estuve a punto de perder las esperanzas, recuerdo que Robin fue quien me hablo sobre la promesa de un nuevo día. Eso era algo común de el, que nunca se rendía ante ninguna compañero titán volteo cuando llegue.

-Raven.-me dijo- ¿Como estas?

-Bien, respondí.- Ya se me hace costumbre encontrarte aquí por las mañanas.-Le dije, y era cierto. Cuando yo me despertaba, iba a la terraza a meditar. Cuando el se despertaba, iba a la terraza, a ver el amanecer.

-Ya te lo he dicho.-Contesto, con una sonrisa-Es la mejor forma de empezar el día.-Luego, me saludo con la mano y se alejo-Voy a desayunar.

-Nos vemos luego- Le dije, y comencé a meditar. Desde la ultima misión que habíamos tenido, cuando logramos derrotar a la hermandad del mal, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas, y los pocos criminales que habían atacado habían sido simples ladrones o criminales pateticos,como el Doctor Luz y Control de meditar un rato y despejar mi mente, me dirigí hacia la sala común. Allí estaban Robin, Starfire y Ciborg, que estaba cocinando. Starfire se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, y aunque es muy diferente a mi, nos llevábamos bien. Ella y Robin estaban en un buen momento, y se notaba que se querían mucho. Ciborg seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, con sus ¡Boya! en las peleas y su tecnología avanzada. Me dirigí a la mesa, y me senté.

-¿Quieres?-Ciborg extendió una bandeja con panqueques. Me serví un par en un plato. Me di cuenta que alguien estaba faltando allí, y no era difícil saber quien, ya que sin los chistes tontos de Chico bestia no era lo mismo. Aunque el creyera lo contrario, a mi me caía bien, y varios de sus chistes eran divertidos. Por supuesto que yo nunca admitiría eso. Era Alegría quien se reía dentro de mi mente, pero yo podía controlarla. Esta emoción me hacia acordar a Starfire. Llevaba una capa rosa y siempre lucia una sonrisa en la cara. Eso de tener en mi cabeza muchas personalidades a veces se volvía muy extraño, y también llegaba a ser , Tristeza, y todas las demás vivían allí libremente, aunque yo podía retenerlas y no expresar emociones. La unica que no era totalmente libre era mi yo malvado, con su capa y sus ojos rojos, que era quien mas me costaba controlar. Ella permanecía en el fondo de mi mente, encerrada. Yo procuraba no dejarla escapar nunca, porque siempre me traía problemas. Probé los panqueques. Era cierto que Ciborg era quien mejor cocinaba. Yo por mi parte, no era muy buena en eso, pero mucho menos Starfire ni hablar de chico bestia, que era amante del tofu. No estaba segura de lo que me sucedía cuando estaba con Chico bestia. Incluso cuando pensaba en el sentía algo raro. Como dije antes, me caía bien. Pero por otro lado siempre seria el molesto chico verde de orejas puntiagudas que contaba chiste que supuestamente no me gustaban. Podía sentir que cuando el se acercaba Alegría estaba mas alegre que nunca, Valentía estaba acobardada, Tristeza no estaba, Inteligente se volvía bastante tonta. Y ni hablar de la rara Raven de color Morado, que se paseaba por mi mente, quien se alegraba mas que la mismísima ese momento mis pensamientos se interrumpieron, y la puerta se bestia, con cara somnolienta, entro a la sala froto las manos en los ojos y se acerco a la mesa.

-Buenos días- Dijo, y luego vio los panqueques de Ciborg.-Viejo! yo quiero panqueques.-Al decir esto, se sirvió algunos en su plato, se sentó, y comenzó a comerlos con entusiasmo, como un niño pequeño disfrutaría cuando le ofrecen caramelos. Era muy infantil, y personalmente, me gustaba eso de el. Pero se sumaba a mi lista de las cosas que nunca en mi vida pensaba admitir.- ¿Hay mas?-pregunto al terminar de comer su porción.  
-No, no quedan mas-le respondió Ciborg. Yo en mi plato aun tenia uno de los panqueques. Me dio lastima por chico bestia, además yo ya no tenia hambre.  
-Aquí tienes-Le dije, y le ofrecí mi plato. Lo tomo, me miro con cara rara, y luego balbuceo algo como un "gracias" que apenas logre entender, ya que el chico verde tenia la manía de hablar con la boca llena. Me levante de la silla, y me dirigí a mi uno de los viejos libros de Azarah y comencé a leer. Se trataba sobre dos hermanos hechiceros que debían aprender el poder del autocontrol. Me pareció haberlo leído antes pero estaba aburrida, y comencé a releerlo. En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta. Cuando abrí, me encontré con Starfire parada bajo el umbral.  
-Amiga Raven, creí que seria divertido ir al centro comercial juntas o algo- Me dijo.  
-Eh, supongo que si-le conteste. En otras ocasiones le habría respondido que no, pero en ese entonces que tenía mas tiempo libre porque casi no había villanos, me pareció una buena idea. No era porque me gustara realizar aquella clase de actividades, sino porque Starfire era mi mejor amiga. Además en algún momento debería relajarme y actuar como una persona normal. Starfire se sorprendió al oír mi respuesta, y también se alegro.  
-Pues entonces, vamos.-Dijo, felizmente- Le avisare a los à muy divertido!  
Un rato después ya estábamos en el centro comercial. Starfire paseaba de vidriera en vidriera. Nos detuvimos en una tienda de ropa. Entramos, y ella comenzó a revolver entre las fue a un probador, y a los pocos minutos salió con una pila de ropa. Luego de treinta minutos en el centro comercial, Star ya cargaba con seis bolsas. Yo apenas llevaba una pequeña, con un libro dentro. Pasamos por una tienda de ropa para fiestas. En la vidriera había un vestido corto de color turquesa, lleno de brillos. No era mi estilo, pero aun así me pareció lindo.  
-Que hermoso vestido!-exclamo Starfire.-Raven, yo creo que a ti se te vería genial.  
-Eh,yo...pero, no es lo mío.-Le dije. De todas maneras, ella insistió.  
-Vamos, amiga.-Y no logre alcanzar a responderle, porque ella ya había ingresado en el local.  
-Star, cuando voy a usar un vestido así?-le pregunte. Era cierto. No iba a usar ese vestido si no había una fiesta.  
-Podrías usarlo...en...-Se quedo pensando unos instantes- No lo se. Pero ya se presentara una ocasión ideal. Vamos...cómpralo! O mejor, te lo regalo yo.-Otra vez no me dejo responderle. Tomo el vestido, y lo llevo a la caja. Lo pago y me entrego la bolsa que lo contenía.  
-Gracias-Le dije, no muy convencida. Cuando volvimos a la torre, Ciborg jugaba videojuegos con Chico bestia. Y robin seguramente estaría entrenando. Fui a mi habitación. Colgué el vestido que Starfire me compro. Luego guarde el libro en la biblioteca. Por ultimo, tome el espejo con el que me transportaba dentro de mi mente. Sería bueno estar allí, era una buena manera de entender mis sentimientos. Cuando llegue, observé un gran arco de piedra delante de mí. Nunca lo había pensado, pero mi mente parecía aterradora en algunos aspectos. Unos cuervos pequeños con ojos rojos pasaron volando cerca de mí y sus aleteos me produjeron escalofríos. Una vez que atravesé el arco, todo a mi alrededor se volvió rosa, y esponjoso. Sentada sobre una roca, estaba lo que parecía una replica exacta de mi, pero con ropa rosa.  
-Hola!-Me dijo Alegría-Raven, que gusto verte por aquí, hacia mucho que no venias. -Corrió y me abrazo. Me solté al instante.  
-Hola. Oye, nada de abrazos.-Se alejo de mi unos pasos.  
-Esta bien-me respondió .Luego comenzó a hablar sin parar-Todo esta genial por aquí. Últimamente he tenido mucha alegría! Mucha felicidad. Por eso ahora estaba pensado como decorar mi jardín alegre. Quizás con flores, o conejitos, o... o con imágenes de Chico bestia. Sí, eso es, eso! Por todos lados. Podría poder los arbustos con la forma de su cara...-Le tape la boca.  
-¿Que dices?-Le reproche- ¿Chico bestia?¿que te sucede?  
-Vamos, Rae, sabes que lo quieres.-Me dijo, y yo me enoje bastante con ella.  
-Quien te crees para decir eso!-le dije, enojada.  
-Tu.-Me dijo , con una sonrisa burlona y alegre. Claro, así era alegría. Me costaba entender como dentro de mí podría existir ella.  
-Debo irme-le dije, indignada. Y me aleje. Prefería hablar con alguna otra Yo que fuera más sensata. Lástima, porque me encontré con la deprimida, y tímida niña vestida de gris. Me hizo un gesto con la mano, supuse que era un saludo.  
-Hola-le dije. Y ella de la nada comenzó a llorar.-¿Que pasa? no llores...-Empezaba a creer que en mi mente todas están locas. Pero luego me acorde de que ellas eran yo, que yo era ellas. Eran mis emociones, no podía pelear con ellas.-Oye...basta, ya enserio. Deja de llorar-Le dije.

Entonces ella se calmo y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola...perdón...es que estoy muy triste...-dijo, bastante deprimida.

-¿Porque?-Le pregunto Raven.

-No querrás que te lo diga, y te enfadaras conmigo- balbuceo, entrecortadamente. Yo ya comenzaba a pensar en que habría hecho esta torpe versión mía. Y era verdad que me enfadaría si rompió algo.

-¿Que rompiste?-le pregunte.

-Nada...-me contesto.

-¿y entonces?

-Estoy triste porque el chico es tan lindo, y yo soy tan rara...-suspiro- Nunca va a quererme...-Me quede atónita. ¿De quien hablaba?¿Yo realmente pensaba eso en mi interior? Ella continuo hablando-Pero bueno...tendré que aceptarlo...El ni me registra...

-Espera!-Le grite al ver que se alejaba.-¿Quien ni te registra?

-Tu ya sabes quien!-Me grito desde lejos, y se fue. Nuevamente llorando. Decidí salir de mi mente. Estaban todas locas. No pretendía seguir hablando con las demás, que seguramente también lo estarían. Tampoco tenía intenciones de encontrarme con la malvada. Preferí volver al mundo real. Aparecí en mi habitación , con el espejo mágico en la mano. Tome el libro que había comprado con Starfire, y comencé a leer tranquilamente. En ese momento escuche el sonido de la alarma de problemas. Otra vez, villanos torpes al ataque. Nunca creí haberme equivocado. Ese era diferente. No era un ladrón, sino una especie de monstruo purpura. Cuando llegamos creímos ver a Plasmus, pero luego de un rato, cambio de color. Se volvió amarillo. Tratamos de combatirlo. Obviamente no faltaron las palabras de Robin.

-Titanes, ataquen!

La criatura no parecía tener ningún poder en especial, solo fuerza, porque era gigante. El problema era que no podíamos hacerle daño porque se volvía a reconstruir. Después de un largo rato peleando, ya comenzamos a dudar de si podríamos derrotarlo. Starfire no se daba por vencida, y le lanzaba rayo tras rayo. Levité un auto sin personas dentro, y se lo lancé al monstruo, pero este lo tomo en el aire y me lo tiro de vuelta. No alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo, pues el auto me cayó encima. Sentí un fuerte golpe. Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero con la desesperación que tenía mis poderes fallaron. En ese momento, el auto se elevo. Pude ver a chico bestia convertido en gorila, levantando el auto y arrojándolo al suelo. Luego se transformo nuevamente en el,humano.O casi humano. Siempre me había causado pena saber esa parte de su historia. Su color verde se debía a un virus, al igual que sus poderes. Por culpa de ese mismo virus sus padres habían muerto, y el había pasado de ser Garfield Logan a ser conocido como Chico Bestia. Me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me dedico una sonrisa, aunque parecía preocupado.

-Gracias-Le dije.

-De nada...¿Estas bien?-me pregunto. Asentí con la cabeza. Íbamos a volver a combatir al monstruo, y me sorprendí al ver que ya no estaba.

-Y la criatura?-le pregunte a Robin. Este tenía mirada confusa.

-No lo se. Simplemente se desvaneció.-Dijo-¿Como pudo hacer eso?

-Tal vez tenía una tele transportador-comento Ciborg. Robin dudo.

-Sea como sea, ya no esta. Volvamos a la torre y luego veremos si ataca de nuevo.-Dijo nuestro líder. ¿Que era ese monstruo? Era todo muy extraño. Nadie andaba desapareciendo así como así por la vida. Volvimos a la torre. Fui a mi habitación. Al cabo de un rato, tocaron la puerta. Al abrir, me encontré con Robin.

-Hola-Le dije.-¿Que sucede?

-Nada, solo quería saber si te encuentras bien.-Me dijo. Robin siempre había sido muy atento conmigo. Me alegraba tener un amigo así.

-Si, estoy bien.-Le respondí.

-bueno, entonces creo que seguiré investigando sobre el monstruo.-Me dijo, y se alejo saludándome con la mano y con una sonrisa cansada. Siempre era así. Cuando un nuevo villano atacaba, Robin pasaba día y noche sin dormir, sin comer, sin descansar, hasta saber todo sobre este. Se tomaba las cosas bastante enserio, y creo que la que seguía en la lista de seriedad vendría a ser yo. Luego Ciborg y Starfire. Y por ultimo Chico bestia. Muy pocas cosas las tomaba sin ser tratadas como chiste. Decidí ir a la sala común a ver que hacían los demás. Ya era tarde, y no habíamos cenado aun.

-Que tal si vamos a la pizzería?-sugirió Starfire- Me encanta la pizza.

-Es una buena idea-Contesto Ciborg-Muero de hambre.

Al rato, estábamos los cinco en la pizzería a la que siempre ibamos. Ya se había vuelto nuestra costumbre.

-Pediré con vegetales-Dijo chico bestia. Una moza nos tomo el pedido. Estábamos en pleno debate sobre a quien le tocaba la ultima porción, cuando se escucho un grito proveniente de la calle. Al observar, vimos a la criatura que nos había atacado antes, ésta vez de color verde, destruyendo algunos edificios.

-Titanes , ataquen!-dijo Robin. A su señal, comenzamos a atacar al monstruo. La criatura le arrojo unos autos a Starfire, y robin corrió en su ayuda. Luego le lanzo un camión a chico bestia, quien quedo atrapado entre los escombros. Yo se lo debía, así que me acerque a ayudarlo. Quite de el las partes destrozadas del camion. Chico bestia se paro, pero tenía una pierna lastimada, y volvió a caer al suelo. Lo ayude a levantarse con un poco de mi magia, le sane la herida.

-Gracias-me dijo, con una leve sonrisa. Yo ,como una tonta, me sonroje. No pude entender que me pasaba realmente con Chico bestia. Decidí volver a la pelea, pero nuevamente, había desaparecido. Todos tenían cara rara, cara de no entender que estaba sucediendo. Todos excepto Robin, que me miraba de manera diferente, como interrogándome con los ojos. Cuando volvimos a la torre, él se acerco a hablarme.

-Raven, he notado algo muy extraño-Me dijo.

-¿Que sucede?-Le pregunte, sin entender a que se refería.

-Sabes que tus poderes se rigen por tus emociones. Comenzó a decirme Robin- ¿Sientes algo por chico bestia, verdad?-Me pregunto, sin mas preámbulo.

-Eh, yo...-No sabia que decirle. No estaba segura de lo que sentía.-No lo se...Pero, porque es importante eso?-Le pregunte, cambiando el tema.

-Has notado que la criatura desaparece cuando hablas o te acercas a chico bestia?-Me pregunto, y yo comencé a pensar. Era verdad. Las dos veces que luchamos con el monstruo, siempre se desvanecía cuando yo hablaba con chico bestia.-He estado pensando que quizás...

-Robin, que quieres decir?-le pregunte.

-Quizás la criatura la crearon tus poderes, o emociones, o lo que sea-Dijo Robin. Podría ser, pensé. Además la criatura cambia de colores.

-Eso es!-exclame-Eh, quiero decir ,no lo se, tal vez. Debo irme.-Le dije, rápidamente corrí a mi habitacion. Allí tome el espejo mágico, el portal a mi mente. Al llegar, me dirigí al lugar donde se encontraba mi yo amarillo, era la mas sensata de mis emociones.

-Hola, Raven, era lógico que vendrías.-Me dijo, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Hola,Inteligencia. Necesito saber una cosa.-Le dije-Ustedes tienen algo que ver con la criatura que aparece en el mundo real?-Inteligencia pensó unos instantes en que contestarme, haciendose la misteriosa.

-Tal vez- dijo.

-Vamos!-la apresure-Necesito saber.

-La criatura la creo la maldad-Me dijo-Tu yo malvado. Así que mi versión roja había estado interfiriendo en mi vida, otra vez. Ésa chica jamás se rendia. Aunque yo tratara de retenerla, se liberaba.

-¿Y porque cambia de colores?-Le pregunte.

-Es obvio, no?-me dijo, y yo negué con la cabeza. Aunque ella fuera mi inteligencia, yo no sabía todo lo que ella sabia-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Maldad creo el monstruo para tener por donde salir y liberarse. Tomo esa forma para ser libre. Nosotras tratamos de detenerla por eso se torna de nuestros colores.

-¿Y porque cuando me acerco a Chico bestia, desaparece?-Le pregunte, aun intrigada, pero aclarando muchas dudas.

-Porque hay una de nosotras que en estos días esta mas poderosa que nunca-Me contesto.

-¿Quien?

-No se aun su nombre, es nueva.-Me contesto, y yo me di cuenta que se refería a la Raven de ropa morada. Era cierto que ella había aparecido hace poco, y yo aun no sabia que emoción representaba. Cuando yo le preguntaba, ella me decía que yo ya lo sabia, y que no me lo diría hasta que lo aceptara.

-Bueno, creo que ya se bastante-Le dije.-Mejor vuelvo a mi vida.-Luego de eso, me despedí de Inteligencia, y volví a aparecer en mi habitación. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos en la vida real. Escuché a alguien que tocaba la puerta. Abrí y era Robin, que me había seguido hasta mi habitación y estaba esperando a que yo abriera la puerta.

-¿Raven, que sucedió?-me pregunto.

-Ya se lo que sucede. Es mi yo malvado.-Le conté-ella se escapo de mi mente y tomo forma de criatura. Y por alguna razón desaparece cuando estoy con Chico bestia. Hay que detenerla.-Le dije a Robin, que me miraba nuevamente con cara rara.

-Bien, entonces veré como podemos hacer.-Me dijo.-Por ahora, mantente cerca de chico bestia, así tenemos tiempo de planear que haremos.-Me dijo Robin.

-Pero...-Robin me conocía más que nadie ,y sabía perfectamente que yo no me llevaba muy bien con chico bestia. ¿Como quería que pase tiempo con el?

-Vamos, hazlo por el grupo-me dijo- Se que te cuesta, pero puedes al menos invitarlo a salir o algo. Además Raven, te conozco.-Dijo, como si me leyera la mente- Se que te gusta. Sentí que me sonrojaba. Robin me sonrio. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa sonrisa compradora.

-Está bien-Le dije. Luego me saludo con la mano y se fue a dormir. Justo en ese momento, Chico bestia pasaba caminando por el pasillo. Iba a acercarme a hablarle, pero el se adelanto.

-Raven, quería agradecerte por lo de hoy-Me dijo.

-Eh, no hay de que...-le dije-Eh, yo pensaba que quizás...que tal vez a ti...te gustaría...-le dije, entrecortadamente.

-Raven, te gustaría hacer algo mañana?-Me preguntó, salvándome de tener que preguntarselo. Seguramente Robin también había hablado con el -Salir, o ir al cine. O a la pizzería, conmigo?

-Eh, yo...-Luego asentí.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir...-me dijo-Hasta mañana-y me saludo al alejarse. No podía creer que yo saldría con el. En que rayos estaba pensando? Eso no era nada normal en mí. Y supe que había alguien que podría aclarar mis dudas. Mi Yo morada, la chica nueva. Si ella podía manejar a la criatura, y hacer que desaparezca temporalmente, también podría decirme como eliminarla para siempre. Y yo sabía perfectamente que esa emoción nueva tenia que tener algo que ver con Chico bestia. No perdía nada con hablar con la nueva, solo me llevaría unos minutos. Entré a mi mente, y comencé a buscarla. Vi a Valentía en el camino, balanceándose de un arbol. La salude con la mano. Seguí mi camino, y por fin, encontré a la chica morada sentada al pie de un gran árbol. Me miro de arriba a abajo, luego se paro y se acerco a saludarme.

-Hola!-dijo, con un tono calmado.-Raven, como va todo en tu vida?-Parece que esta chica me conoce bastante.

-Bien.-Le respondí.-Necesito saber como destruir a la criatura que Maldad creo. Me dijeron que tu eres mi emoción mas fuerte ahora, aunque no estoy segura de por que.

-Es fácil.-Me dijo-Ya te darás cuenta.

-No es facil. Se supone que tu eres yo. ¿Que emoción mis eres?-le pregunte-¿Risa?¿Enojo?¿Locura?

-Vamos, Rae, sabes quien soy, solo que no lo quieres admitir.-me dijo-Soy lo que tu sientes en este momento por chico bestia.-Me quede pensando, y me di cuenta a lo que se refería, pero era verdad, jamás lo admitiría. Además, no podía ser...Yo no podía estar enamorada de el...No, no y no.

-¿Entonces que eres, Lastima?-le pregunte.

-No te hagas la tonta. Sabes quien soy. Sabes como funciono. Sabes perfectamente como puedo hacer desaparecer a la criatura por momentos, ya que mis poderes se hacen más fuertes cuando...-Me dijo, y me hizo un gesto para que terminara la frase.

-Cuando...estas...estoy...Cerca de chico bestia- Dije, atónita, y comprobé que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Estaba enamorada de Chico bestia.

-Exacto. Así que, comencemos a presentarnos de nuevo.-Dijo, de forma rara-Hola, me llamo Amor-Me dijo con una sonrisa-Un placer conocerte, Raven.-Note que se estaba burlando de mi. Salí de mi mente rápidamente, dejando a la chica hablando sola. Yo no era así, no me enamoraba, debía retener mis emociones. Estaba bastante cansada y tenia sueño. Me quede dormida rápidamente.

Al otro día me desperté. No recordaba que había soñado. Lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en que esa noche saldría con Chico bestia. Al final habíamos decidido ir a una función de teatro de drama y cómico , luego a la pizzería. No sabia bien porque, pero quería estar diferente esa noche. Starfire me había insistido que use el vestido que me regalo. Aunque me parecía demasiado, una parte de mi se moría por probarse ese vestido. Un rato antes de la hora de la función, me cambie, me puse el vestido, y Starfire me peino de una forma muy distinta a la que suelo peinarme. De todas maneras, al mirarme al espejo me gusto como quedaba, y decidí ir así. Salí de mi habitación ya preparada para ir al teatro, y en el pasillo me crucé con Robin y Starfire, que estaban conversando. Star sonrió al ver que llevaba el vestido, y Robin se sorprendió bastante al verme vestida así.

-Amiga Raven, estas preciosa!-Exclamo Starfire.

-Si, te queda muy bien-me dijo Robin- Suerte.

-Gracias-les dije, y me aleje. Ingresé a la sala común, y allí estaba chico bestia, vestido también bastante diferente. Llevaba un traje muy arreglado y nuevo de color negro, con una camisa blanca. Su cabello lo tenía alborotado, como siempre, pero le sentaba bien. Por suerte no tenia corbata, porque eso si seria demasiado. Me miro de manera rara, como sorprendido y feliz a la vez.

-Wow, Raven...estas...-Dijo, y se sonrojo-Estas hermosa.-Como era de esperar, yo también me sonroje. Todavía no podía entender como podía gustarme chico bestia. Nunca había imaginado que el , justamente el...

-Vamos?-Le pregunte. Él asintió con la cabeza. Llegamos al teatro y había mucha gente. La función duro un poco mas de una hora, y fue bastante buena, salvo cuando chico bestia hacia chistes al respecto, o me preguntaba que sucedía porque no entendía. Luego de la función fuimos a la Pizzería donde siempre ibamos. Alli ya éramos los clientes regulares. Nos sentamos en una mesa, y chico bestia tomo el menú.

-¿Cual quieres pedir?-me pregunto.

-Cualquiera-le respondí.-Si quieres pide la de vegetales, ya que tu no comes carne.

-Segura?-me dijo. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Un rato después nos trajeron la pizza.-Ha sido muy divertido-Me dijo chico bestia.- Deberiamos salir mas seguido-Yo me sonroje, y luego me rei. No sabia porque, pero comencé a reírme, y chico bestia me miro extrañado.

-Tengo que confesar algo-le dije-Me gustan tus chistes. Sólo que no quería admitirlo.-Me miro con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces ahora contare mas chistes de los que jamás he contado!-exclamo.

-No exageres-Le dije, y el se rio.

-Raven, queria preguntarte algo...hace bastante...-comenzó a decir-¿Sientes algo por mi?-Al decir eso yo me quede helada. No supe que contestarle ,me sonroje. No podía decirle que estaba enamorada, además no estaba segura.

-Eh,yo...-Y como quien diría, me salvo la campana, o mejor Control Fenómeno, atacando el videoclub que se encontraba frente a la pizzería. Chico bestia y yo cruzamos la calle, y vimos al patético villano tratando de robar una pelicula. ¿Porque simplemente no la pagaba?¿No tenia nada mejor que hacer ese tonto que arruinarme la salida con Chico bestia?

-Vamos, porque ni te rindes ,pagas por la película, y dejas de traer problemas?-Le pregunte.

-Soy un villano, no pago, yo robo-Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra villano.

-Viejo, pues no robaras nada mas!-dijo chico bestia, se convirtió en dinosaurio, asusto a Control fenómeno ,quien trato de escaparse pero yo lo atrape con mi magia. La policía apareció y se lo llevo. Que pérdida de tiempo. Pero por suerte chico bestia no volvió a preguntarme que sentía esa noche. Volvimos a la Torre, Robin, Ciborg y Starfire ya estaban dormidos.

-Hasta mañana-Le dije a chico bestia. Él me saludo con la mano, y luego me fui a mi habitación. Había sido muy divertido salir con el. Aún así, no quería aceptar que el me gustara. Al otro día, me desperté temprano como siempre. Subí a la terraza, y allí estaba Robin. Siempre iba a estar allí cuando lo necesitara.

-¿Y, cómo estuvo la cita con Chico bestia?-Me pregunto, curioso.

-No fue una cita-le dije, algo cortante.

- Está bien, como quieras llamarla-me dijo mi amigo-¿Todo bien?

-Si, lo pase bien-Le respondí.-¿Hay novedades de la criatura?-Sabia que robin había estado investigando.

-No, no ha aparecido desde antes de ayer.-Me conto, con una sonrisa.-¿Tu quieres a chico bestia?-No supe que decir ante la pregunta. En la pizzería chico bestia me lo pregunto, y me salvo control fenomeno. Pero aquí ahora, nadie me salvaria. Senti que me sonrojaba, y me subí la capucha de mi capa para que Robin no lo notara.

-Si no quieres decírmelo, no importa-me dijo, calmadamente-De todas formas ya se la respuesta. Ya sabes, soy tu amigo, y para eso están los amigos. Si necesitas algo o quieres hablar con alguien, ya sabes donde encontrarme.-Me sentí muy bien con lo que Robin dijo. No pude contenerme y lo abracé.

-Gracias-le dije, y luego lo solté. Luego del desayuno de ese día, la criatura volvió a aparecer, cerca de la playa. Bastó con tomarle la mano a chico bestia para que el monstruo se desvaneciera. Chico bestia me miro confundido y se sonrojo. Por supuesto al instante lo solté y también me sonroje. Cuando regresamos a la torre, el se acerco a mi en el pasillo y me pregunto si podíamos hablar. Claro que le dije que si , aunque no quería que el volviera a preguntarme lo que no supe contestarle la noche anterior. Pareció darse cuenta de eso, y simplemente me felicito por lograr que se fuera la criatura.

-Eso no es nada-le dije- No se ha ido...Puede regresar cualquier día.-Note que Chico bestia se acercaba a mi peligrosamente. Su cara se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-Aun no logro entender, porque desaparece cuando me acerco a ti-me dijo, casi en un susurro.-Pero eso no es lo que importa...

-¿Y que es lo que importa?-le pregunte, tratando de cambiar de tema para evitar sonrojarme como una tonta delante de el, pero no funciono.

-Lo que importa es que estemos juntos-me respondió, y comenzó a acercarse. Una parte de mi no reaccionaba. Yo era Raven, Rachel Roth, se suponía que no debía sentir nada. Pero otra parte de mi quería besarlo mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo , y yo no entendía porque. Justo cuando nuestros labios se iban a encontrarse, se abrió la puerta del pasillo, y Ciborg entro. Mi cara se torno de color rojo, al igual que la da chico bestia, y nos separamos instantáneamente.

-Eh, lo siento...interrumpo?-Pregunto el titán mitad maquina, algo preocupado, pero mas que nada divertido. Casi a punto de estallar de la risa, lo cual me hizo avergonzar más.

-No, nada, nada en absoluto-Respondí rápidamente.

-Nada, solo hablábamos-agrego chico bestia.

-Si eso dicen...-Dijo Ciborg con tono burlón se alejo hacia la puerta- Los dejo "hablar"...-Y luego, se fue a su habitacion. Chico bestia volvió a acercarse a mí.

-Mmm...Yo..-me dijo, cortadamente- ¿en que estábamos?- Me aparte unos pasos hacia atrás.

-En nada. Voy a mi habitación-Le respondí comencé a caminar por el pasillo. Sentí los pasos de chico bestia, y note que me seguía.

-Espera, Rachel!- No era para nada normal que me llamara por mi nombre real. Nadie me llamaba así desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-¿Si, Garfield? -le dije, en tono irónico.

-Está bien, esta bien...-se corrigió- Raven. Raven.-Me miro con una sonrisa de costado.

-Así esta mejor- conteste y nuevamente me encamine hacia mi habitacion. Chico bestia no me siguió,pero desde lejos alcancé a oír sus palabras:

-Sera un asunto pendiente!- dijo riéndose por lo bajo-Nos vemos luego.-Y se alejo por el pasillo en sentido contrario.

En ese momento supe que no podía dejar pendiente ese momento que yo misma sabia que tanto anhelaba. Perseguí a Garfield por el pasillo. Él se dio vuelta, me observo y luego sonriendo se acerco a mí lentamente, y finalmente poso sus labios sobre los míos.


	2. En Hawai :D

**Antes que nada quería aclarar que al principio "asunto pendiente" iba a ser un corto de un solo cap. Pero decidí continuar la historia. Este capitulo es mas corto, pero aparecen dos nuevos personajes que por ahora no son importantes pero si lo serán en capítulos siguientes. Además hay muchas escenas de RV Y CB.: D Espero que lo disfruten, y espero sus Reviews. Aquí va:**

Los días siguientes prosiguieron sin novedades sobre la criatura, y quizás era porque yo y Chico Bestia ahora éramos novios. Sí, exacto, novios oficiales. Todo comenzó a ser muy diferente en mi vida. Con cada beso, con cada mirada y con cada palabra que recibía de Garfield, me sentía segura, me sentía feliz. Nuestros compañeros titanes, al recibir la noticia, dijeron que lo mejor seria festejar. Seria muy raro que Robin nos permitiera organizar una gran fiesta, pero mas rara fue la propuesta que se le ocurrió:

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones?-Pregunto, sonriente.

Todos lo miramos con la boca abierta. Eso no se veía todos los días. Mí amigo, nuestro líder, ¿Quería vacaciones? Creo que se dio cuenta de nuestra reacción, porque luego agrego:

-Si no quieren, no importa…

-¡No!-Exclamo Cyborg.

-¡Si queremos!-dijo Chico bestia.

-Es una gran idea-agregué.

-¡Glorioso!-Exclamo Starfire- ¿Pero a donde iremos?

Robin se quedo pensativo.

-¿Qué tal a…

-Oí hablar de un lugar…Creo que era…-Se quedo pensando Chico bestia.

-¡Ya se!-Exclamo Cyborg-¿Qué tal si vamos a Hawái?

-¡Genial!-exclamo Robin.-Llamare a los Titanes Este para que cubran nuestro lugar.

-Sera muy divertido-dijo Star.

Y así, luego de muchas preparaciones, tramites, agencias turísticas visitadas y ver a mi novio practicando su danza hawaiana, nos subimos a la nave T, y nuestras vacaciones comenzaron. El viaje no fue largo, por el hecho de que me quede dormida. Cuando aterrizamos en aquella isla paradisiaca, no pude evitar contemplar la hermosa vista, el mar, las palmeras, la arena blanca de esas playas, todo era perfecto.

-Wow…-dijo Starfire.-Tienen lugares hermosos en su planeta.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos por unos seis días. Era un gran edificio, muy rustico, con decoraciones coloridas, muchas flores y plantas. El último piso del hotel era una especie de Solárium con una gran piscina en el centro, y rodeado de sombrillas. Nuestras habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso, y eran cinco habitaciones consecutivas. Entré a la mía para dejar mis maletas y bolsos. Era muy espaciosa, y tenía una gran ventana del lado contrario a la cama, y desde allí podía verse la playa.

Dejé mis posesiones en el suelo, y fui a reunirme con mis compañeros titanes, ya que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la recepción para decidir que haríamos ese día.

Tuve que contener la risa al ver a Chico bestia con una camisa Hawaiana con flores, a Robin con un collar de flores naranjas, a Cyborg con otro collar que tenía flores y caracoles, y a Starfire con una falda hawaiana.

-Veo que ya se cambiaron para la ocasión-Dije, y Robin señalo a una chica que tendría mas o menos nuestra edad, vestida completamente de Hawaiana, con un top de flores, collar de flores, y una flor en su cabello oscuro, que resaltaba con sus ojos verdes. La chica me sonrió.

-Hola, me llamo Leila-me dijo- Soy hija de los dueños del hotel. Estaba presentándome con tus amigos. Tú debes ser Rachel.-Luego me entrego una flor amarilla y me la coloco en el cabello.

-eh, gracias.-Dije, aunque no estaba agradecida del todo, sino sorprendida porque me llamo por mi nombre. Y luego me acordé que Robin nos había dicho que durante esas vacaciones utilizaríamos nuestros nombres de pila, para no llamar la atención. Entonces ahora seriamos Richard "Dick" Grayson, Víctor Stone, Kori Anders, Garfield Logan y yo, Rachel Roth.

-Bueno, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Dijo Leila.-Nos vemos luego, tal vez pueda acompañarlos en alguna actividad, últimamente he estado muy aburrida.

-¡Nos encantaría!-Exclamo Starfire.

-Hasta luego, entonces-y la chica morena se despidió con su mano.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-Pregunto Cyborg.

-Viejo, no se tú, pero yo muero de ganas de ir a la playa. -respondió chico bestia.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, era un día soleado y caluroso, perfecto para un día de playa. Pasamos la tarde tomando sol, y nadando en esa agua cristalina que dejaba ver el fondo. Había muchos peces de colores, corales, caracoles, plantas, algas, y como no decirlo, medusas y aguas vivas.

-Tengan cuidado con las…-Comencé a decir, no antes sin oír gritar a mi novio.

-¡AAAAH!-Salió de agua corriendo-¡Algo me pico! ¡Ayyy! ¡Viejo! ¡Siempre a mi!

-…medusas-Termine la oración.-Ven Chico best…digo, Garfield.-El se acerco, coloqué una mano donde tenia roja la pierna y lo curé.

-Gracias-me dijo.

Cyborg, chico bestia, y yo, pudimos notar que Robin y Starfire estaban muy "unidos" en la playa, por no decir que era obvio que estaban embobados uno con el otro.

Cuando comenzó a caer el sol, regresamos al hotel. Allí cenamos y luego nos fuimos a dormir. Mejor dicho, los demás se fueron a dormir, porque por alguna razón yo no tenía sueño. Me dirigí al Solárium, no para nadar, sino para estar un rato sola y poder meditar. Era hermoso ver desde allí la luna reflejada en la piscina y en el océano. Comencé con mi meditación, cuando oí a alguien detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y me encontré con un chico verde, que lucía en su cara una gran sonrisa.

-Gar, ¿que haces aquí?-Le dije-Me asustaste.-El empezó a reírse.-Bueno, no es tan gracioso- dije y su risa se cortó.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, sola? –Me preguntó.

-Nada, es solo que tenia insomnio.-Le respondí.

-Bueno, quizás el insomnio de te quite con un chapuzón en la piscina.-Se convirtió en gorila, me levanto en el aire. Comprendí que quería arrojarme al agua.

-Ni se te ocurra-Le advertí, pero no me hizo caso, y me tiró al agua.- ¡Esta helada!-chillé- Pagaras por eso, ¡voy a vengarme!-Le dije, en tono juguetón. Y luego con mi magia lo levante del suelo y aterrizo en el centro de la piscina.

-¡Guerra de agua!-exclamó, y comenzó a tirarme agua con las manos. Nos reímos muchísimo. Disfrutaba mucho estando con el. Al cabo de un rato comencé a sentir frío.

-Oye, es tarde, creo que iré a dormir.

-¿Tienes frio?-Me preguntó, y yo asentí- Entonces yo te daré calor-me dijo, con una sonrisa picara. Se acerco a mí, y nos besamos. Nos besamos por un largo rato.

-Oye-le dije.

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo más.

Al otro día, desperté y me dirigí al bufet del hotel, donde mis amigos ya estaban desayunando. Me acerqué a ellos. Estaban comiendo medialunas. Tomé una y me senté.

-Buen día, amiga-me saludo Starfire.-Estamos tratando de decidir que hacer hoy.

-Podríamos quedarnos y nadar en la piscina-Propuso Cyborg.

-Es un buen plan.-dijo Robin. Pero yo ya había estado en la piscina la noche anterior y no me parecía divertido pasar un día entero allí. Al parecer Chico bestia pensó lo mismo.

-Eh, viejo, creo que seria algo aburrido.-dijo.- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo, y recorremos la ciudad?

- Me gusta mas el plan de la piscina-Dijo Star.-Nunca he estado en una. Por favoooor…-añadió, mirando a Robin, el cual se sonrojó.

-Creo que podríamos quedarnos aquí.-dijo nuestro líder.

-Pero…-protesto chico bestia.

-A mi también me parece aburrida la piscina.-Comenté.

-¿Y porque ustedes dos no van a recorrer la ciudad?-dijo Cyborg.

Chico bestia me miró. Ambos pensamos que seria muy lindo disfrutar de un paseo, juntos, por la ciudad.

Salimos temprano y les dijimos a nuestros compañeros que almorzaríamos en la ciudad, y que luego volveríamos. Al parecer, Leila se quedo con ellos a disfrutar de la piscina.

Garfield y yo caminábamos juntos por una calle de la ciudad. Para ser una ciudad isleña, tenía muchísimos edificios, y era una vista hermosa. Pasamos la mañana completa recorriendo, entrando en diferentes comercios, y lo más importante de todo, caminando abrazados. Nunca creí sentirme tan bien al lado de ese chico verde. Hacía un mes ni siquiera había pensado que el podría llegar a gustarme.

Ya era de mediodía y ambos moríamos de hambre.

-¿Habrá alguna pizzería por aquí?-Pregunto Chico bestia, en broma.

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos allí?-Pregunté yo, señalando hacia un restaurante que parecía bueno. Un cartel en la entrada decía "Menú del Día: Langosta con vegetales."

-Me gustan los vegetales-dijo mi novio, y entramos al restaurante.

Luego de comer, íbamos a volver al hotel, pero algo llamó mi atención. A lo lejos, en la calle, un chico de nuestra edad aproximadamente, hacía malabares con fuego. Me pareció genial verlo. Corrí hasta donde estaba la gente amontonada, tratando de hacerme lugar para ver.

-Ven-le dije a Garfield, quien me siguió, aunque no muy entusiasmado. Logré ver entre la multitud al chico. Tenía cabello oscuro, y ojos color miel. Era alto, y no llevaba remera, solo unos jeans, por lo cual dejaba al descubierto sus abdominales perfectamente trabajados. Tampoco llevaba zapatos. Con una mano sujetaba una especia de palo encendido fuego de ambos extremos, el cual revoleaba por el aire con mucho entusiasmo, y lo atrapaba al caer. Era un show magnífico.

-No es tan bueno-Dijo Chico bestia.

-Si lo es…-le dije. En ese momento, el chico paro de hacer malabares y comenzó a mirar a las personas que lo rodeaban. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. Y así era.

-Voy a necesitar un asistente, para realizar un truco-Dijo, con voz suave, y unos segundos después pude notar que me miraba fijo.- ¿Qué tal tu?

-Eh, yo…-Debo haber estado roja como un tomate. Y creo que chico bestia también. Tal vez le habían dado celos.

-Vamos, acércate.-me dijo el chico, y me tendió la mano. Sentí crujir los dientes de chico bestia cuando se la tomé.

-Es solo un truco-le susurre a mi novio. Él asintió.

-Bien-dijo el chico de ojos miel-Párate justo aquí-Me dijo, guiándome con la mano. Yo asentí.-Cuando yo te haga una señal, me lanzas uno de estos palos con fuego, ¿entendido?-Me dijo, y me cargo las manos con unos seis o siete palos encendidos.

-Si, entendido-contesté. Él comenzó de nuevo a hacer malabares con un palo, y a su señal lance otro, y otro. Y luego otro. Llegó un momento en el que hacia malabares con siete palos a la vez. Comencé a aplaudir. Era muy bueno en eso. Al terminar, dejo caer todos los palos, y estos al aterrizar en el suelo, formaron una especie de corazón en llamas.

-Wow-dije, con la boca abierta.

-Ese corazón va dedicado a mi asistente de hoy…-Me miró para preguntar mi nombre.

-Rav…Rachel Roth-le dije.

-¡Rachel Roth, amigos!- exclamó, y todos aplaudieron. Chico bestia no pudo contenerse, se abrió paso entre las personas, se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano y me acerco a el y me beso, delante de todos. Las personas aplaudieron aun más.

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto el malabarista.

-Soy su novio, Garfield.-Contestó chico bestia por mí.

-Oh-dijo el chico- Bueno. Mejor me presento.-Me miró con una sonrisa-Me llamo Brian. Un placer conocerte, hermosa Rachel.

Me sonrojé. Chico bestia tomó mi mano, y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.

-Tonto, no tienes porque estar celoso.-Le dije, al llegar al hotel-Solo fue un espectáculo.

-Si, un espectáculo en el cual un chico extraño coqueteó contigo.-dijo, algo enojado.

-Y en el que un lindo chico verde me beso delante de todos-Le dije, sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?-me pregunto, con tono juguetón, acercándose a mi y yo asentí. Nos besamos. Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por Cyborg en traje de baño.

-Eh, disculpen si interrumpo.

-No importa-dije-¿Qué sucede?

-Robin dijo que debemos volver a la torre.

-¡Pero apenas han pasado dos días!- Se quejo Chico bestia.

-Nos enviaron reporte de que una serie de crímenes están ocurriendo en la ciudad, y los titanes este tienen una misión en su propia ciudad y no pueden con todo.

Note que chico bestia se veía decepcionado.

-No te preocupes-Le dije- Algún día quizás volvamos.

Y así termino nuestra visita a a la torre T esa misma noche.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Pobres, se les hicieron cortas las vacaciones a los teen bueno, así es la vida. Nos vemos en el capitulo tres, y les doy un pequeño adelanto de lo que sigue en la historia:**

**-Alguien aparecerá en la torre.**

**-¿Quién será el responsable de los crímenes? Aun no lo se.**

**-Otros dos nuevos personajes importantes aparecen.**

**-¿Qué pasara con Raven y chico bestia?**

**-¿Qué pasara con los demás titanes?**

**Descúbranlo en el capitulo 3.**

**Espero sus Reviews.**


	3. Emily

**Hola otra vez, si llegaron hasta este tercer capitulo les quiero agradecer, por leerlo. Estoy emocionada escribiendo, y aunque no soy muy buena en esto, es un gran pasatiempo y me encanta. Bueno, vamos con el tercer Capitulo. De nuevo les digo, espero sus comentarios. Y aquí va:**

Llegamos a la torre T luego de nuestro corto viaje a Hawái. Sumamente decepcionados, porque pretendíamos que fuera un viaje relajante y largo. De todas formas lo habíamos pasado genial y nunca nos olvidaríamos de aquel lugar.

Pero ahora, otra vez seria trabajo, y más trabajo. En la ciudad estaban ocurriendo crímenes múltiples. No eran cualquier clase de crímenes, sino asesinatos sin motivo aparente. Nunca antes nos había pasado tener que resolver un caso de asesinato, y ahora de repente eran dieciséis asesinatos consecutivos, en tan solo dos días. Era un nuevo nivel de complejidad que no estábamos del todo seguros de poder resolver.

Robin siempre estaba en la computadora de los titanes, investigando, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, o algo que pudiera servirnos. Esta vez, la policía estaba también involucrada, tratando de ayudarnos. Era un tema muy grave, y esos asesinatos debían cesar.

Todos estábamos durmiendo, cuando la alarma de problemas sonó.

-La señal proviene de una casa al oeste de la ciudad-Dijo Robin-Probablemente demos con el asesino.

-Viejo, ¿Quién anda por ahí matando gente?-pregunto Chico bestia.

-Gar, esto hay que tomarlo enserio-le dije.

-Raven tiene razón-Dijo Cyborg-Alguien mata gente, y ese alguien tiene que caer preso.

-Debemos detenerlo-dijo Starfire.

-Vamos-dijo Robin.

Llegamos a la casa indicada, y ya comenzaba a parecer una película de terror, ya que era un caserón antiguo, de dos pisos. Y para empeorar las cosas, se avecinaba una tormenta.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Robin, al ingresar a la casa.

-¿Hola?-dijo Cyborg.

Nadie contesto. Comenzamos a revisar la casa por dentro. Recorrimos habitación por habitación pero no había nada. Sólo nos faltaba un pequeño altillo que descubrimos al final.

-¿Entraremos ahí?-Pregunto Starfire, asustada. Robin asintió. Al ingresar, nos encontramos con una chica de cabello color café, desmayada en el suelo. Parecía de nuestra edad, pero no estábamos seguros.

-Llevémosla a la torre.-dijo Cyborg-Parece que esta sola aquí, y tal vez ella pueda decirnos que pasó.

De nuevo en la torre, estábamos reunidos en la enfermería, alrededor de la chica. De repente ella despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó, asustada.

-Cálmate-le dije- No te haremos daño. ¿Como te llamas?

-Emily Todd.-La chica miro a Robin y luego exclamó- ¡Wow! ¡Son los titanes!

-Oye, enserio necesitamos saber que sucedió antes de que te desmayaras.-Le dijo Robin, en tono impaciente.

-No estoy segura. Yo estaba con mi hermano mayor, Jason, ya que nuestros padres estaban de viaje por la boda de unos amigos de ellos. Bueno, yo tengo diecisiete años, y mi hermano dieciocho, asique nos quedamos a cargo de la casa por un par de días.

-¿Y donde esta el?

-No lo sé-respondió Emily- estábamos tranquilos, y de repente mi hermano fue a la cocina y no regresaba. Decidí ir a ver que sucedía. En la cocina había otro chico, que no era mi hermano. Ese chico tenía ojos rojos, y comenzó a atacarme, con un cuchillo. Yo corrí y me defendí de el. Luego me encerré en el altillo, pero al entrar me golpee la cabeza con una viga de madera que atraviesa el techo y me desmaye.

-Espera, espera-dije-Te defendiste, ¿como?

-Eh, yo…-dijo ella, que parecía avergonzada- tengo ciertos poderes anormales…

La miramos con curiosidad, y ella se sonrojo.

-Puedo predecir fragmentos del futuro. Se me cruzan imágenes por la mente de vez en cuando.

-Aja.

-Y bueno, eso me sirvió para adivinar los movimientos que el haría, y los esquivé-dijo ella- A eso me refiero con "defenderme".

-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Star-¿Porque no te quedas con nosotros? Al menos hasta que vuelvan tus padres o encontremos a tu hermano.

Emily asintió. Luego miro a chico vestía.

-¡Chico bestia! ¡Eres mi favorito!-Exclamó.- ¡Siempre soñé con conocerte!

Sentí una punzada de celos, porque Emily era muy bonita, y si ella quería a chico bestia, tal vez el a ella mas que a mi. Creo que Garfield lo noto, y me rodeo la cintura con la mano para dar a conocer nuestra relación. Me quede mas tranquila con eso.

-Bueno, me alegra tener fans-dijo el.

-No soy una fan-dijo ella-Soy tu fan numero uno, conozco todo sobre ti. Eres grande.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo MI novio.

-Entonces, el chico de los ojos rojos… ¿Qué quería?-pregunto Robin.

-No lo se-respondió Emily.

-Vamos, no creo que alguien ingrese a tu casa solo para matarte.-dijo Cyborg-¿O si?

Nos quedamos con cierta intriga luego de conocer a Emily. Era una chica algo rara, tal vez sus costumbres son así, y yo no soy alguien que ande por la vida juzgando a la gente por ser rara o diferente, porque en lo personal soy bastante rara, pero ella se pasaba del límite de lo normal. Por ejemplo, le ofrecimos una gran habitacion, donde antes Terra dormía, y ella dijo que prefería dormir en el pasillo. Sí, en el pasillo, sin cama, sin muebles…Dijo que tenia hambre, y le ofrecimos ir a comer pizza, o Cyborg cocinaría algo, pero ella nos pregunto si teníamos por casualidad una lata de arvejas. La abrió, las pelo una por una (¡si, una por una!) porque decía que la cáscara hace mal. Luego las hirvió, les agrego juego de naranja y se las comió. Su cena fueron arvejas hervidas peladas a mano con jugo cítrico de , tal vez le gustaban. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Y además ya estábamos acostumbrados a Starfire que a todo le agrega mostaza o a Chico bestia con su tocino de Tofu.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir.-Nos dijo, y luego agrego-Llamaron mis padres a mi móvil, y me dijeron que recién llegaran en dos semanas, ¿No les molesta si me quedo, verdad?- Luego se alejo, se sentó en el medio del pasillo. Al cabo de unos minutos, se quedo profundamente dormida.

-¡Que chica tan extraña!-exclamo Cyborg.

-¿Seguro que podemos confiar en ella?-le pregunté a Robin.

-Supongo que si, al menos por ahora-me respondió el chico maravilla. "Si, hasta que nos traicione como Terra lo hizo" pensé yo, pero decidí que seria mejor no ponerme a discutir.

Al otro día luego del desayuno, una batalla estaba ocurriendo. Una batalla casi mortal. O mejor dicho, del todo mortal, pues Robin y Cyborg estaban jugando un mano a mano al Baloncesto, y hasta el momento iban empatados. Solo quedaban tres minutos de juego.

-¡No podrás ganarme, pelos de punta!-Le advirtió Cyborg al líder.

-No estés tan seguro, ¡hombre de hojalata!-Se burlo Robin.

Starfire, Chico bestia, Emily y Yo observábamos todo el partido como espectadores.

-Amigos, ¡es glorioso su juego! ¿Podrían repetirme el nombre?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Baloncesto-Le conteste, acostumbrada a las preguntas de Star.

Chico bestia estaba emocionado observando.

-Apuesto por Cy.-Cuando el chico verde dijo esto, Robin encestó- O, mejor por Robin.-Y Cyborg encestó.-Oh, viejo, ¡mejor por ambos! Van a empatar.

Y tal como lo dijo, acabo con un empate.

-¡Rayos!-se quejó Cyborg.

-¡Estuve tan cerca!-comentó Robin.

-¿Cerca de que? Tú no podrías ganarme ni en mil años.-Dijo el chico robot.

Así comenzó una discusión entre los dos titanes. La discusión se puso peor cuando Chico bestia comenzó a opinar, y Starfire a tirotear con dudas.

Emily me miro, como preguntándome con la mirada si siempre eran así.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de pelear como tontos?-Exclamé, y los cuatro titanes se callaron.-Solo fue un juego.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Cyborg.-Pero la próxima, la revancha-Le dijo a Robin, el cual asintió.

En ese momento note a Emily distanciada. Como si no estuviera realmente en la azotea con nosotros. Pasé mi mano por delante de su cara, pero ni siquiera se percató de ello.

-¿Emily?-pregunte-¿Estas ahí?-Pasaron unos segundos y ella por fin reaccionó. Parecía preocupada.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo?

Ella asintió. Los demás se acercaron.

-¿Qué viste?-Le pregunto Robin al notar que los ojos de Emily se humedecían.

-Yo…-dijo, entrecortadamente- Vi…vi…-Note que a nuestra nueva "amiga" le estaba costando respirar.

-¡Va a desmayarse!-exclamo Cyborg la atajó justo a tiempo.

Era la segunda vez en la semana que esperábamos a que Emily despertara, en la enfermería. Comenzamos a creer que lo de la viga de madera lo dijo solo para no decirnos que se desmaya cada vez que tiene una visión. Por fin, ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Starfire.

-Si, eso creo-respondió Emily.

-Tuviste una visión, ¿puedes recordarla?-Le pregunté. Ella negó.

-Lamento no habérselos dicho. Me desmayo cuando tengo una visión muy fuerte. Y luego despierto sin recordarla. Nada, en absoluto.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a recordar-Dijo ella, en tono juguetón y con una sonrisa picara, y yo estalle.

-¡Basta de juegos! Esto es importante.-le dije- Hay un asesino. Hay personas muertas, y personas vivas que corren peligro.

-Ya les dije, ¡no me acuerdo que vi!

- Está bien-me dijo Robin- no podemos forzarla a recordar.

-Me encanta tu ropa, tan ajustada-Le dijo Emily a Robin, tocándole el brazo. Starfire se puso verde de celos.

-eh, gracias-Dijo el-supongo…

¿Quién se creía esta chica para coquetear con nuestros compañeros?

-Oye, Cy, ¿Te han dicho que eres muy lindo y atlético?-dijo.

-Ehh. No, pero bueno…-dudo Cyborg.

-¡Ya lo se!-exclamo Emily-¿quieren ir a un boliche esta noche? Es muy divertido.

-No lo creo-Dijo Robin, al ver sonar la alarma de problemas.

Esta vez no era el asesino misterioso, sino Red X que estaba tratando de robar un banco. Emily nos acompaño, pero le pedimos que se quede en el auto ya que no seria muy útil si se desmayaba con cada cosa que veía.

-Hola titanes, ¡la X marca el punto!-Nos dijo como advertencia, y nos arrojo unas bombas de humo para hacernos desorientar. Alejé con mi magia el humo de mi alrededor, y me encontré con un pie que me pateó. Caí en el suelo, y a los pocos segundos estaba inmovilizada bajo el peso del criminal enmascarado.

-¡Suéltame!-le dije, y no me hizo caso. Me ato con una X pegajosa, y me pegó un golpe en la cabeza. En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

**Bueno, quedó corto el capitulo, ya lo que pasa es que sino se me mezclan los temas.**

**En el próximo capitulo, habrá un pedido de ayuda muy importante de Red sabrán que el es JASON TODD, ya que ese es su nombre verdadero.**

**-¿Cuál fue la visión de Emily?**

**-¿Qué pasara con Raven? ¿Qué pasara con chico bestia en ausencia de Raven?**

**-¿Quién es el misterioso asesino?**

**Descúbranlo en el capitulo siguiente.**


	4. El pedido de Red X

**Tengo que decirles gracias de todo corazón si llegaron hasta este capitulo leyendo. Amo escribir, y con tal de saber que alguien se interesa en lo que escribo me siento muy feliz. No me importa si no les gusto, solo el hecho de saber que se toman el tiempo de leer esto. Perdonen que algunas palabras se borran al cargar los sus Reviews! **

**Bueno, ahora, vamos con el capitulo:**

Desperté algo confundida, sin saber exactamente donde estaba, hasta que logre reconocer el lugar donde habíamos hallado a Emily. Yo estaba tendida en un sofá, y cerca de mí había un chico sentado. Era un chico moreno y con lindos ojos. Me pregunte que estaría sucediendo. Lo último que recordaba era el robo de Red X.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte.

-¿Quién crees que soy?-me dijo, con tono irónico. Reconocía la arrogancia en la voz de red X.

-¡Me voy de aquí!-Exclame, pero el me retuvo del brazo.

-Espera, solo hablemos-me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Red X?-Le pregunté.

-Solo dime Jason, Jason Todd.-me dijo- No llevo mascara ahora.-Quede con la boca abierta. Era el hermano mayor de Emily. Cada vez estaba más confundida.

-¡¿Qué quieres?-le grite.

-Ayuda.-me dijo, con voz suplicante-Necesito tu ayuda, por favor...-Lo miré con cara de no entender. Y era cierto, a esta altura, no entendía nada. Me senté en el sofá.

-Explícate.-le dije- Eres un criminal.

-Si, ya lo se. Pero no soy, o al menos, no quiero ser un asesino.

-¿A quien mataste?-le pregunte, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Comenzaron a caerme todas las fichas de repente, aunque había varias cosas que no encajaban aun. Pero una cosa era segura…-¡TU ERES EL ASESINO!- Grité.

-Por desgracia, así es…

-¡MATASTE MUCHA GENTE, QUISISTE MATAR A TU HERMANA! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-Chillé, y me dirigí a la salida rápidamente. Él me siguió.

-Yo no quise matar a nadie…Es que no era yo…-me dijo.-Calmate y escúchame.-me pidió- Por favor.

-Esta bien-le dije, y volví a sentarme en el sillón.

-Yo solo soy un ladrón. Un simple y malvado ladrón ambicioso que quiere ser rico. Ya se, soy un criminal. Pero últimamente me esta pasando algo muy extraño, me convierto. Me convierto en alguien diferente, mis ojos se tornan rojos. Veo lo que hago, y soy consiente, pero no puedo detenerlo. Solo…pierdo el control de mí.

-Y…

-Y por eso necesito tu ayuda. Se que eres hechicera. Algo debes saber al el robo al banco para encontrarte y pedirte ayuda.

-Pero…-le dije- no estoy segura de que pueda hacer para "curarte"…Ni siquiera se bien lo que te sucede…o porque te sucede…A mi novio, Garfield le paso algo así…pero se había cubierto con químicos tóxicos. Y si es eso lo que te pasó, mejor pídele ayuda a Cyborg.

-Pero yo no me cubrí con quimic… ¿Espera, tienes novio?- Yo asentí, y no entendí bien a que venia esa pregunta.-Bueno, mala suerte…

-¿A que te refieres?

-A nada…

-Oye, lo lamento, no puedo ayudarte…-Le dije.

-¿Entonces, que? ¿Vas a decirles a tus amigos que yo soy el asesino?-Me dijo, con mirada triste- Iré a prisión, de nuevo… Y mi hermana tendrá que quedarse sola…

-Ella es Emily, ¿verdad?-El asintió-Pero ella dijo que sus padres estaban de viaje y que volverían.

-Entonces les mintió. No tenemos padres. Sólo somos nosotros dos. Tal vez dijo eso para poder quedarse con ustedes.

-De igual manera, irías a la cárcel, eres un criminal-le dije.

-Pero seria juzgado como ladrón y no como asesino-Me respondió. Se acercó demasiado a mí. Por un momento creí que iba a besarme. Me paré y me aleje unos pasos. Él también se levanto y volvió a acercarse.

-Estas demasiado cerca-le dije, con voz monótona, pero no pude evitar cierto temor en mi tono.

-¿Por qué continuas huyendo de mi?-me pregunto, casi susurrando.

-Yo...Yo… -tartamudee, tratando de encontrar la forma de decirle que yo tenía novio, y que lo amaba. Amaba a chico bestia.

-Tú me deseas-me dijo, no como pregunta sino como afirmación-Y yo te deseo.

-No…yo…- acerco una mano y la coloco en mi mejilla. Apartó un mechón de cabello de mi cara.-Aléjate-le dije, con la voz mas fría que logre formular.

-Yo no obedezco a nadie- susurro él- Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te quiero a ti, Raven-me contesto. Su cara quedo a centímetros de la mía, y pude sentir su aliento abrazador cuando pronuncio mi nombre. Sentí su boca sobre la mía, sentí como me besaba con furia. Con una mezcla entre deseo, furia y porque no decirlo, muy apasionado. Por un momento pensé en dejar de resistirme y seguirle aquel beso. Pero una imagen de chico bestia se cruzo por mi mente. Aparté con mis manos la cara de Jason. ¿O mejor dicho de Red x?

-Esto esta mal-le dije.

-No puedes negar que te gusto el beso- replicó el.

-Deja de hablar sobre eso-le reproche-no me gustas, no estoy enamorada de ti. Tengo novio y además tú eres un vil ladrón. Ahora, me voy a la torre.

-Espera, ¿no vas a ayudarme?-Me preguntó.

-No lo se…-le dije- ¿En que podría yo ayudarte? Ya te lo dije, no se lo que te sucede.

-Al menos intenta averiguar…Pregúntale al chico robótico.

-Lo intentare, pero no te aseguro nada-le dije.

-Bueno, entonces, hasta luego…-me dijo, me abrió la puerta- Ah, me olvidaba…Por favor, no les digas a ellos sobre lo que me pasa…-Pero yo ya me había alejado.

Regresé a la torre. No se como les explicaría que Red X me había secuestrado para pedirme ayuda, que el era el hermano de Emily, y que el era el asesino misterioso. Por alguna razón decidí mentirles. No hacia daño una mentira piadosa.

Se asombraron mucho al verme llegar. Chico bestia corrió hacia mí, y me abrazó.

-¡Raven! Estábamos preocupados-dijo Starfire.

-¿Qué te hizo Red X?-me pregunto Chico bestia-Lo mato si te hizo algo malo.

-No, no me hizo nada, escapé-le dije.

-Nos alegra que estés aquí nuevamente-dijo Robin-Pensamos que estabas en peligro.

-Y, ¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia?-Pregunte.

-Recordé mi visión-Dijo Emily, a quien yo no había notado- En ella, mi hermano Jason era el asesino.-Cuando ella dijo eso, trate de aparentar estar sorprendida. Aparentemente ella no sabía que su hermano era Red X.

Estábamos en la sala común. Chico bestia estaba sentado a mi lado, y me rodeaba con su brazo. Cyborg se acerco y se sentó cerca.

-Cyborg, ¿recuerdas cuando Chico bestia se convirtió en "la bestia"?

-¿Porque lo preguntas, Raven?-me dijo Cyborg.

-¿Puede haber otra forma de que eso suceda sin haber químicos de por medio?

-No lo se…Supongo que si…Si quedas expuesto a radiación, o a algún mineral que pueda influir en tu ADN…-En ese momento una idea se cruzó por mi mente. ¡El senothium! Eso era lo que hacia que Jason se transformara.

-¿El senothium, por ejemplo?-le pregunte.

-Tal vez…

-Oye, ¿porque tanto interés en eso?-Pregunto Garfield.

-Eh, yo…Para estar alerta, que no vuelva a suceder una cosa así -Respondí rápidamente, aunque no estoy segura de si me creyeron.

-Bueno…Me voy al baño…-Dijo mi novio. Se dirigió al pasillo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que su transmisor se había caído al suelo y lo corazón se partió en dos al ver lo que vi. Chico bestia estaba besándose con Emily. Allí, en el medio del pasillo. Y además el había mentido con respecto a ir al baño. Una lágrima cayó por mi cara. El transmisor que llevaba en la mano se me cayó al suelo, y supongo que ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí por el ruido. Chico bestia me miro a los ojos.

-Raven, no es lo que…-comenzó a decir, pero ya simplemente me rodee de energía negra y salí de la torre. Cuándo Jason me beso, lo rechacé por chico bestia, y el ahora se besaba con otra. No sabía si podría perdonarlo. Ahora solo una persona podría ayudarme a olvidarlo. Llegué a la casa de Jason. Toque la puerta. Cuando el abrió, parecía sorprendido de verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rav…-Su frase se corto cuando lo abrace. De nuevo pareció sorprendido. Me solté luego de unos segundos.- ¿Qué sucede?-Me preguntó.

-Yo… yo…-No pude seguir é a llorar. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que me consolaría un ladrón, un enemigo?

-Oye…-Me dijo, abrazándome-No llores…-Seco mis lágrimas con su mano.-Ven, pasa.

Entre a su casa. Me senté en el sofá donde había despertado la última vez.

-Te…Necesito…-Le dije. Él se acercó y se sentó cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Volvió a besarme, como la vez anterior. Ésta vez fue un beso algo diferente, con mas dulzura y menos furia. Pero cargado con la misma cantidad de deseo. Coloqué un brazo rodeando su cuello, y el otro sobre su pecho. Él me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Pude sentir como su lengua se abría paso en mi boca. No pude evitar un gemido. Cuando nos separamos, me sentía mas confundida que nunca.

-Wow…-dijo el, aun jadeando.-Nunca había sentido algo como eso… ¿Y tu novio?

-No lo se…quizás besando a tu hermana…

-¿Qué?-Me preguntó.

-Olvídalo…-le dije.

-Acércate…-Me susurro-Acércate y quédate para siempre…-Otra vez estaba cerca de él. Otro beso apasionado, y otro y otro…

-Descubrí que es lo que te hace convertirte en asesino-Le conté-Es el Senothium de tu traje. Has estado demasiado expuesto a el.-El asintió, y pareció abrumado.

-Creo que Red X no aparecerá por un largo rato…-dijo.

-Prefiero a Jason-le dije, y el sonrió.-Debo irme…-El me retuvo del brazo.

-Espera…No te vayas…

-Tengo que volver a la torre, van a preocuparse-Le dije.

-Quédate conmigo-Me dijo-Quédate para siempre a mi lado.

-Aun tengo cosas que aclarar.-le respondí-Lo lamento… pero…no podemos estar juntos…

-¿Por qué no?

-Si se enteran…-comencé a decir yo, pero el me interrumpió.

-Que no se enteren, podemos vernos en secreto-Me propuso.

-No solo es por eso.-le conté-Debo aclarar las cosas con Chico bestia. Yo lo am…

-Lo amas. Entiendo…

-Lo amaba. O eso creo.-le dije.-Dejame aclarar lo que siento. Dame tiempo.

Volví a la torre, pensando en Chico todavía lo quería. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos. Pero si a el le gustaba Emily…

**Este fue el capitulo. Ya se, es bastante corto, pero bueno, así se entienden mejor las cosas. Estuvo bastante apasionado jaja:D**

**-¿Qué pasara con Raven y Chico bestia? ¿Volverán a estar juntos?**

**-¿Qué pasara con Jason, y con Emily?**

**-Habrá una visita triple de algunos amigos Hawaianos, y tal vez un poco de RobStar... Obviamente, habrá RV&CB.Y tal vez, rv&Jason**

**No se lo pierdan.**

**PD: No se si agregar lemon a la historia…espero sus Reviews y díganme si quieren o no.**


	5. Aclarando mi mente

**Bueno, acá estoy con otro capitulo del Fic. Voy bastante rápido subiendo los capítulos, pero probablemente ahora me tarde mas por el comienzo de las clases y con los estudios y todo eso no me da tiempo. Por eso disculpen la tardanza. **

**Aclaro una cosa: En este capitulo se arregla la situación de Raven, Chico bestia, Emily y Jason. En el 6 los van a visitar amigos hawaianos, complicando las cosas :D Los dividí para que no se mezclen los tantos.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer, y he aquí el capitulo 5…**

En la sala común estaban Starfire y Robin. Yo estaba casi segura de que esos dos acabarían juntos. Eran muy unidos, pero además la mirada de cachorro que Star tenia cuando Robin se acercaba la delataba. No puedo decir lo mismo de el, ya que el llevaba antifaz. Pero su sonrisa demostraba cariño.

Estaban viendo un programa de cocina en la televisión.

-Robin-dijo Starfire-¿Por qué utiliza hongos para hacer comida?

-Porque son champiñones.-Le contesto nuestro líder.

-¿Entonces se puede cocinar utilizando hongos de los pies?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No Star…-Le respondió el, con paciencia.

Yo no quería interrumpir su "divertida" conversación, así que pase por la sala sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a mi estuve allí, no pude evitar llorar. ¿Porque chico bestia había besado a Emily? ¿Porque?...Y… ¿Por qué yo había besado a Jason?...Tal vez por despecho. El me ofrecía consuelo, y yo lo tome. Pero no estaba segura de sentir algo mas por el que deseo. Era solo eso, deseo. Pero no amor. Yo seguía enamorada de aquel chico verde… ¿Pero el estaba enamorado de mi?

En ese momento sonó la alarma de problemas. Nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad. En todo el camino ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a Garfield. Tampoco a Emily.

A lo lejos pudimos divisar una gran silueta, de color fucsia y verde. Otra vez la criatura atacaba Jump City. Robin me miró, preguntándome con la mirada que sucedía. Me acerque a chico bestia y tome su mano. La criatura desapareció. Rápidamente solté al chico verde. Éste me miro con expresión triste.

Cuando volvimos a la torre, regresé a mi cabo de un rato, alguien toco la puerta. Era chico bestia. Entreabrí la puerta, dejando solo ver la mitad de mi cara.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte, cortante.

-Necesitamos hablar-Me dijo- Lo que viste…El beso con Emily…Yo no quise…

-No hay nada de que hablar. Tú y ella se besaron. Y tú me mentiste.-le dije.

-No, no te mentí-me aclaro el- Iba camino al baño cuando me cruce con ella, y comenzamos a hablar. Ella me dijo que sentía algo por mí, o algo así, y que quería comprobarlo, y luego de un momento a otro me besó.

-Pero tu le seguiste el beso en vez de apartarla y decirle que Yo era tu novia.-Le replique.

-Pero…Espera, ¿eras?

-Si, era. Ya no soy tu novia.-le aclaré-Al menos no por ahora.

-Oye, Raven, por favor. Yo te amo…Creí que tomaste mi mano porque me perdonabas…

- Solo tome tu mano para que se fuera la criatura.-Le dije. Pero yo sabia que aun quería ser su novia y estar con el. De todas formas ya no sabia si creerle o no en lo del beso con Emily.-Escucha…Dame un par de días. Déjame pensar…

-¿Me perdonaras?

-No lo se…-Estaba segura de que si. Pero antes tenía dos cosas por hacer: Hablar con Emily, y aclarar las cosas con Jason, porque aunque no estaba enamorada de el, aun sentía algo por el. Una atracción extraña, un raro magnetismo, y por que no decirlo un peligro excitante.

Busqué a Emily por toda la torre. Necesitaba oír su versión de la historia antes de creerle del todo a Garfield. Si ella lo había besado, dejaría de caerme bien. Ella sabía perfectamente que éramos novios. Tampoco me fiaría de lo que Emily dijera, pero si servía para unir las cosas y ver si encajaban.

La encontré en la terraza, a donde yo suelo ir por las mañanas.

-Emily-Le dije- Debo hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto, con aire de superada, como si tuviera cosas mas importantes que hacer. Cosas como coquetear con nuestros amigos.

-Me entere de que sientes algo por Chico bestia.-Ella asintió.

-Lo siento, pero el me gusta mucho-Me dijo.

-Necesito saber porque lo besaste.-Le dije- El es…era mi novio.

-¿El te dijo que yo lo bese?-Pregunto, como sorprendida.-Eso es mentira. _Nos _besamos. Él dijo que me prefería a mí que a ti.

-Eso no es lo que el me dijo a mí…No te creo.

-Esta bien, no me creas. A mi me da igual-Dijo ella, presumiendo. No iba a creerle sin pruebas. Confiaba más en Chico bestia que en ella. Después de todo, si nos mintió con lo de sus padres, tal vez me mentía con eso también. Quedé con la duda por largo tiempo, hasta el día siguiente. Cuando me desperté y fui a la terraza a meditar, vi a Robin, y vi una situación que probo que Emily quede observando sin hacer ruido desde la entrada. Emily estaba parada al lado de Robin.

-¿No te sientes mal?-Le dijo Robin-Deberías disculparte con Raven y Chico bestia. Ellos son mis amigos, y los hiciste pelear por nada.

-Vamos, no fue para tanto. Solo quería besarlo. El es taaan lindo…-Respondió ella.

-Puede que pienses así, pero era el novio de Raven.-dijo Robin.

-Y¿ porque a mi tendría que importarme esa bruja de cabello purpura?-dijo Emily, con lo cual me enoje bastante. Luego se quedo pensativa un momento- Solo dices eso por celos.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Robin sorprendido.

-Yo te gusto-dijo ella-por eso dices todo eso.

-Eh, creo que estas entendiendo mal, a mi me gusta Starf…-Emily tomo a Robin de un hombro, lo acerco a ella y lo besó. Vi a Robin tratando de apartarla. No la empujó o la golpeo solo por miedo a ayudar a mi amigo. Entré y estornude a propósito.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dije.

Emily lo soltó.

-¡¿Estas loca?-le dijo mi amigo a la chica.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque me pareces lindo, taaan lindo y sexy con esa ropa que no pude resistirme.

Robin se quedo atónito.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí-le dijo. Emily se fue de la terraza, empujándome al pasar.

-Mira por donde vas, Bruja-me dijo.

-Gracias-Me dijo Robin-Creo que iré a desayunar.

Le dirigí una sonrisa. Había comprobado que Emily es de esas chicas que siempre obtienen al chico que quieren, que no respetan códigos, y que coquetean con todos quienes la rodean.

Decidí reconciliarme con Chico bestia. Después de todo, yo estaba enamorada de el. Pero primero necesitaba "despedirme" de Jason, y decirle que no podría estar con el. Decirle que fuéramos amigos, y que dejara de ser Red X.

Llegue a su casa pero el no estaba. Había una nota en el picaporte de la puerta:

"_Me mudé a un departamento en la calle Warren Street, al 452, Piso 4 E"._

Releí la nota un par de veces. Seguramente seria para las personas que conocía. Me pregunte si Emily estaría al tanto de la mudanza. Tal vez Jason sin ser Red X no podría mantener una casa.

Fui a la dirección indicada en el papel. Era un gran edificio, aunque no estaba en muy buen estado. Tal vez por eso seria barato.

Marque en el portero eléctrico la letra E en la columna 4. Se escucho una especie de timbre, y luego una voz.

-¿Si?-pregunto Jason.

-Jason, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, ahora bajo a recibirte.-me dijo, y colgó. Esperé unos segundos y Jason apareció. Llevaba unos jeans, y no tenia camiseta. Me abrazó, y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Ven-me dijo.-Te mostrare mi nuevo hogar. Es algo pequeño, pero…es algo.-Subimos por el ascensor. Jason abrió la puerta de su departamento. En verdad, era bastante pequeño, pero tenia espacio suficiente para sobrevivir. Además tenía una gran ventana, y dos habitaciones. Era el mismo sofá de su casa anterior, pero en un ambiente totalmente distinto.

-Linda vista-Dije, acercándome a la ventana. Podía verse el océano, y algunos edificios.

-¿Quieres?- me preguntó, ofreciéndome jugo de manzana de una jarra.

-No, gracias, estoy bien-le respondí, y me senté en el sofá.

-Y… ¿Qué sucede? ¿A que viniste?-me preguntó- La ultima vez me dijiste que debías aclararte, y no se que mas…

-Si, es solo que…-No sabia que decir. Ya no me entendía ni a mi misma. ¿Para que había venido? ¿Para decirle que no podíamos estar juntos como la vez anterior? Yo quería reconciliarme con Chico bestia, y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero sentía que necesitaba estar segura…Estar segura de que no me gustaba Jason. ¿Como iba a explicarle eso a El? ¿Qué le diría:"Jason, necesito saber si me enamore de ti también"? Ese era el problema. Yo estaba enamorada de Chico bestia. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Vas a decir algo?-me pregunto-Al menos cierra la boca, porque con esa cara y este silencio me tientas a besarte.-No me había dado cuenta de que había abierto la boca sin decir nada. La cerré rápidamente.

-Yo…es que…Yo no estoy segura de…-balbucee- No estoy segura de lo que siento.

-¿De lo que sientes?-preguntó.

-Si…Se que amo a Chico bestia-Jason puso cara de dolor.-pero…-con ese "pero" volvió su sonrisa.-No se que es lo que siento por…por…

-¿Por mi?-completó mi oración. Yo asentí.-Eso puede solucionarse-me dijo, calmadamente.

-¿Como?

-Con algunas preguntas…-me respondió-Por ejemplo…Mírame a lo ojos.-No entendí a donde pretendía llegar. Lo mire fijamente a esos dos ojos profundos. Y a la vez brillantes, como estrellas.-Dime, ¿Qué sientes al mirarme a los ojos?

-No estoy segura…

-Vamos…Algo debes sentir…-insistió él. Lo mire más fijamente. Lo que sentía era…

-Miedo-le dije.

-Bien, ahora, acércate-Me dijo. No sabia si hacerle caso, pero si eso iba a ayudar a quitarme las dudas, decidí seguirle el juego. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Sentí como un cortocircuito, me sentí alterada. Por un momento sentí que necesitaba probar esos labios, como si mi vida dependiera de besarlo.- ¿Qué sientes?

-Electricidad-le respondí-Atracción.

-Sigamos…-Me dijo, y acerco su cara a la con sus ojos sobre los míos, y su mano en mi mejilla. Sentí su respiración, que se volvió mas agitada.

-¿Qué…sientes…ahora?-Me pregunto. Su aliento estaba tan cerca que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Siento…ganas de…besarte-me dio vergüenza admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Amaba a Chico bestia. Pero deseaba a Jason.

-Veo que…en este momento….ambos sentimos…lo mismo…-Comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nuestras caras. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Y al cabo de unos segundos ya estábamos besándonos, con pasión, con deseo. Y de la nada, surgió en mí un pensamiento durante ese largo beso: Aunque era realmente agradable besar a Jason, no se comparaba con las mariposas que podía sentir en mí estomago cuando besaba a Chico Bestia. Cuando miraba los ojos de Garfield, no sentía miedo, sino seguridad. Lo mío con Chico bestia no era simple atracción y deseo, como lo era con Red X, sino que era amor. Amor puro.

Mi boca y la de Jason se separaron. El comenzó a besarme el cuello y otra vez sentí esa electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo.

-Jason…-Le dije, y el contesto jadeando, sin dejar de besarme.

-¿Si… Ra…ven?

-Esto no está bien…Acabo de darme cuenta de que sigo amando a Chico bestia.

Él parecía no escucharme, y siguió recorriendo mi cuello y mi cara con sus besos y su aliento tibio.

-Jason…

-Estas…equivocada…yo te…amo…-me dijo, mientras olía mi cabello. Soltó un largo suspiro. Luego se detuvo. Se aparto un poco de mi, y comenzó a recuperar el aliento.

-¿En verdad lo amas?-me preguntó. Y yo asentí. Me sentí muy mal por decirle eso.

-Yo…podríamos ser amigos-le dije- No necesitas ser mas Red X.

-Es lo único que tengo, ¿no lo entiendes?- me dijo.- No tengo padres, no tengo casa, no tengo trabajo ni dinero. Mi hermana se fue…y creía que te tenía a ti…pero no es así…- Me dio una punzada de lástima.

-Jason, eres un gran chico…ya encontraras a alguien que te corresponda…Discúlpame, yo no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento, por que por mucho que te deseo, por mucho que…me gusto besarte…Amo a Chico Bestia, y sin él no podría vivir.

-Te entiendo…Supongo que esto es el fin…-dijo, con cara triste.

-No…no lo tomes así…Las cosas pueden cambiar. Por ahora, seamos amigos, y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

-¿Entonces, amigos?-me pregunto.

-Amigos.-Le respondí, y lo abracé.

-Nunca voy a olvidarte, ¿lo sabes?-me advirtió.

-Estoy segura de que podrás-le dije.-Yo misma te ayudaré. Ahora, debo irme.-El asintió y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Cuídate.-me dijo-Nos veremos pronto, tal vez cuando yo robe algo.

-Ten cuidado, no es tan fácil derrotar a los titanes-le sonreí.-Y no te excedas con el uso del Senothium, ya sebes, por lo del asesino…

-Voy a cambiar la fuente de energía del traje.-Me alejé y lo saludé con la mano- Adiós, Raven.- Oí que decía el a lo lejos.

Regresé a la estaba segura de lo que sentía. Mi mente estaba aclarada. Sólo me faltaba blanquear las cosas. Encontré a cierto Chico verde en la sala común. Le pedí que habláramos y fuimos a su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó.

-Yo…estuve pensando-comencé- Y me di cuenta de que te amo, mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo…que te necesito, que quiero estar a tu lado…-El me miro con una sonrisa.-Y que te perdono.

-¿De veras?-me pregunto el, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo asentí.

-Entonces…-dije, retomando mi tono monótono de voz-Somos novios otra vez… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que si-me respondió.-Sabes que te amo a ti, y solo a ti.-Me sentí mal, ya que yo había pensado por un momento que podría amar a Jason.

-Yo siempre te amaré-le dije, y volví a besar sus suaves labios, como si fuera la primera vez.

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo. Ya se, no quedo muy bueno y Jason me dio bastante lastima. Pero seguramente en algún momento de la historia va a volver a aparecer.**

**Lo que sigue en la historia:**

**-¿Qué pasara con Chico bestia y Raven? ¿Como seguirá su relación?**

**-¿Volverá a aparecer Jason? (aun no lo decido)**

**- ¿Qué sucederá con las visitas de Hawai? Todo esto y mucho mas en los próximos capí sus Reviews :D**


	6. Visitas Peligrosas

**¡He aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Espero que les este gustando hasta ahora- Gracias por sus Reviews. Me dio bastante lastima Jason, encima las escenas con el son tan lindas, pero se tiene que quedar con alguno de los dos, y Chico bestia me daba lastima también. Voy a ir viendo la dirección que va a tomar la historia a medida que escriba, por ejemplo que uno de los amigos hawaianos va a ser bastante malvado. Les garantizo que aparecerá Jason de nuevo.**

**Gracias a Drake99999, a Blackrose2797 y a RavenKatara-Suko por sus comentarios hasta ahora, y espero muchos más :D**

**Bueno…Aquí va...**

Los asesinatos habían cesado. Robin seguía preguntándose que o quien era lo que había matado a todas esas personas, y como es común de el, pasaba largas horas investigando. Yo no podía decirle que sabia quien había sido, y tampoco podría asegurarle que ya no había mas asesino, porque el sospecharía. No quería sentir que estaba encubriendo a un criminal, porque en realidad solo estaba encubriendo a un amigo. Además, se lo debía. Cuando me aparté de Chico bestia, el había sido el que me había consolado mas que nadie, y aunque muy en el fondo el tenia segundas intenciones, ya que sentía algo por mi, él se había portado muy bien conmigo cuando lo necesité. No había tenido noticias de él desde hacia más de una semana.

Emily se había ido de la torre, supongo que a vivir con Jason. Era lo mejor, ya que ella había traído muchos problemas.

Con Chico bestia las cosas ya estaban de nuevo arregladas, y yo estaba muy feliz con él. Pasábamos mucho tiempo junto, y siempre me divertía. Él no sabía nada de mi amistad con Red X, y aunque era mi novio y tenia que confiar en él, no podía contarle que lo había besado. Además, estábamos peleados cuando me besé con Jason.

Era sábado por la mañana, cuando me desperté al oír un grito de emoción de Starfire.

-AAAAAAAAY! – Escuché- ¡Amiga, eres tú!- Me dirigí a la sala común. Allí estaba Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico bestia. Noté que había tres personas más. Me alegre mucho al ver a Leila, la hija del dueño del hotel donde nos hospedamos en Hawái.

Me acerque a saludar.

-Hola, Leila-le dije.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venimos de vacaciones-dijo-Supongo que no les molestara que nos hospedemos aquí, ¿verdad?

-No, para nada-respondió Cyborg.

-Les presento a Eliot-dijo Leila, señalando a un chico de cabello oscuro que se encontraba a un lado de ella- Es mi hermano.

-Un placer conocerte- Dijo Starfire.- ¡Me encanta hacer nuevos amigos!

-Y él…-Prosiguió Leila, señalando a otro chico, al que reconocí al instante- El es Brian.-Al lado de Leila, estaba parado el chico que hacia malabares con fuego, que habíamos conocido en nuestras vacaciones.-El es mi novio.-Dijo Leila.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Chico bestia. Pude notar su expresión al ver a Brian. Se había puesto celoso cuando fui voluntaria en un truco. Pero ahora que tenia novia, era obvio que no había de que preocuparse.

-Ya nos conocemos, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Brian- ¿Tu nombre era…Rachel…cierto?

-Exacto-respondí, al recordar que debíamos mantener nuestro perfil de personas normales, ya que ellos nos habían conocido con nuestros verdaderos nombres. Aunque sabían que teníamos poderes y que éramos los titanes, era mejor que nos conocieran como a cualquier persona normal, especialmente si teníamos que convivir con ellos por el tiempo de su estadía, ya que ellos eran personas comunes.

-Amigos, seria glorioso dar un paseo, ¡todos juntos!

-Seria bueno, hermosa- Le dijo Eliot a Star, que había sugerido el paseo. Robin se acerco a Starfire, y miro con odio a Eliot.-Quiero conocer la ciudad.

-Bien, iremos todos entonces-Dijo Chico bestia.

-Yo me quedo-dije. Ya conocía la ciudad como la palma de mi mano, y además prefería quedarme a desayunar, a meditar.

-¿Segura?-me preguntó mi novio, y yo asentí.

-Bueno, vamos-Dijo Cyborg. Todos lo siguieron y se fueron. La torre quedo en silencio. Fui a la terraza a meditar. Aunque trataba de concentrarme, por mi mente cruzaban imágenes de Chico bestia, mi novio. Cada momento con el, cada beso. También cruzaban imágenes de Jason…porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía ganas de verlo y saber que era de su vida ahora.

Me sobresalte al sentir el aliento de alguien detrás de mí. Me di vuelta, y me encontré con Brian.

-Me asustaste-le dije.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuando estábamos a mitad de camino me dieron ganas de volver.-contestó.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se-me respondió- Tal vez para pasar tiempo _a solas _contigo.-dijo, con voz pícara. Me sorprendí, y al mismo tiempo me asuste. Si de algo estaba segura, es que no me gustaba Brian ni un poquito. Para nada. Puede que Jason me confundiera, pero estaba segura de que nada me pasaba con Brian. Nada en absoluto. "por favor" pensé "Que no diga nada mas, y se vaya".

-¿Qué dices?-Le dije, cortante, para que entendiera que no quería nada con él sin necesidad de decírselo. Comenzó a acercarse a mí. Yo empezaba a sentirme incomoda con el. Estaba a punto de besarme cuando le di un fuerte cachetazo en la mejilla.-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Tienes novia! ¡Y sabes que yo tengo novio!

-Vamos nena, no te resistas-dijo, en tono exagerado.-Ven y dame un beso…-comenzó a acercarse de nuevo, y yo me alejé. Me tomó del brazo y acerco su cara a la mía. Oí un fuerte grito cuando le pegue con mi rodilla entre sus piernas. Se quedo arrodillado en el suelo, gimiendo.- ¡Tonta, inmadura! Ayyyyy… ¡Esto no quedara así!... ¡Ayyy!...

Salí disparada hacia la sala común. Entré dando un portazo. En ese momento llegaron los demás. Corrí y abracé a Garfield.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto.

-Nada…-le respondí.

Brian entró a la sala común caminando lentamente y con cara de dolor.

-Oh, ya regresaron-dijo. Se acercó a Leila-¡Mi Amor!- La besó. Ese descarado, repugnante y asqueroso insecto. Me fui a mi habitación. Alguien toco la puerta.

-Raven, ¿este bien?-me preguntó Robin cuando abrí.

-Eso creo…

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Eh…yo…-Sabia que a Robin podía contarle todo. No se lo había dicho a chico bestia porque el quizás lo mataba por los celos. Pero Robin, mi amigo Robin, siempre pensaba antes de actuar, y tal vez tendría una solución.- Brian…El intento besarme, y yo le pegue una patada-le conté.

-¿Se pasó se la raya contigo?-dijo robin, enojado- ¡¿Quiso besarte en contra de tu voluntad?- Asentí- Ese idiota. Tal como su cuñado.

-¿Hablas de Eliot?-le pregunté.

-Si, ese estúpido…-dijo Robin, con bronca- Se la pasa coqueteando con Star…

-Te entiendo-le dije- Así me sentía yo cuando Emily coqueteaba con Chico bestia.

-Por suerte se van mañana, solo venían por el fin de semana.-Me dijo Robin.-Si el vuelve a…ya sabes…Solo dímelo y lo hago pedacitos-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Robin.-Le dije- Eres muy bueno.

-Así son los amigos-me dijo el. Me abrazó, y se alejo por el pasillo.

Chico bestia apareció por el otro lado del pasillo.

-Raven…te note rara…-me dijo.

-Tal vez…-le respondí yo.-Pero no sucede nada malo- le dije.

-Si tú lo dices.-Me dijo, y luego se acercó a mi- Sabes que no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, nunca.

-Yo tampoco voy a permitir que algo malo te pase a ti, Garfield…-le dije- Te amo.

-Te amo, Raven- Dijo el, y sentí su boca contra la mía. Acaricié su cabello verde, y lo rodee con un brazo. Fue el beso más hermoso de toda mi vida.

Luego me fui a dormir. Entre a mi habitación, y me acosté. A mitad de la noche me desperté. No tenia sueño, y además había sentido algo muy extraño, un ruido proveniente del pasillo de mi habitación. Tal vez había un intruso en la torre, por lo que decidí salir a ver que sucedía. Al abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo, me encontré con un rostro enojado e indiferente observándome con malicia. Recuerdo un golpe en la cabeza, y luego todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en un lugar oscuro, en una habitación desconocida. Miré hacia todos lados, y no reconocí ese lugar ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba? Decidí irme de allí…pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Traté de salir con mis poderes…pero no lo logré, por alguna extraña razón.

-Tranquila-dijo una voz, una horrenda voz muy familiar. Brian entró en la habitación. Su cara expresaba pura maldad.-Te dije, Rachel, que las cosas no quedarían así.

**O.O ¡Ni yo misma puedo creerlo! (Y eso que yo lo escribí) Ese Brian, que parecía tan bueno resulto ser alto secuestrador :O Pero como quien dice, la historia debe continuar, y en el próximo capitulo sabremos como sale Raven de ese lío.**

**-¿Quién la salvara? (Seguro que ya se imaginan quien podría ser…)**

**-¿Qué sucederá con las visitas?**

**- ¿Qué pasara con el malvado Brian?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo Capitulo. **

**PD: Disculpen que fue corto el capitulo, lo que pasa es que estoy falta de tiempo, y de imaginación. Además no quería centrar tanto a los personajes visitantes, sino enfocarme más en la relación Jason-Raven-Chico bestia.**

**¡Espero su Reviews!**


	7. El sacrificio

**Bueno, acá esta el capitulo siete, que tanto esperábamos. **

**Espero sus Reviews. Este capitulo quizás sea medio violento, pero asi da mas emoción…además quizás les de mucha lastima…Casi lloro escribiéndolo… Sin más preámbulos, vayamos a la historia…**

-Te dije, Rachel, que las cosas no quedarían así. - dijo Brian, con voz enojada.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunté- ¿Por qué no funcionan mis poderes?

-Podre ser un simple malabarista, pero por alguna razón puedo bloquear los poderes de las personas, con solo pensarlo.-dijo- Nací con ese poder, aunque lo descubrí hace unos años, ya que hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie con habilidades fuera de lo normal.-Se calló por unos segundos y sonrió-Veo que funciona.

-¡¿Qué quieres? – le grité, con enojo.

-Cálmate, Rachel…-me dijo- Nadie antes me había rechazado.

-¿Rechazado? ¿Lo dices porque no quise besarte?

-No…en realidad lo digo porque otra de mis habilidades es persuadir la mente de las personas.-me conto- Puedo hacer que las personas hagan lo que _yo_ quiera. Pero parece que tú… de alguna forma, te resistes.

-¡Ibas a tratar de que te besara! ¡Con tus poderes!-le grité- ¡Estas loco!¡No puedes obligarme a quererte!

-Por ahora-me dijo, con tono calmado- Y hare todo lo que sea necesario para lograr controlarte. Aunque eso signifique matarte…hasta que hagas lo que yo te ordene.

-No voy a besarte-le aclaré.-Prefiero morirme.

-Ya veremos…-Dijo con voz dura. Se acercó a mi, y me susurró al oído-¿Te conté que también tengo mucha, mucha fuerza?- No entendí para que me decía eso, hasta que rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y me empujo contra la pared. Sentí como mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire. Me estaba ahogando, no podía respirar.-¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Te gusto?- No iba a caer tan bajo como para responderle que si, cuando en realidad no me gustaba.

-N...o…-fue lo único que pude pronunciar.- M...e…aho…go…-Le dije, entrecortadamente, sabiendo que podía dejar de respirar en cualquier momento y morir. Para peor, el apretó mi cuello con mas fuerza.

-Di que te gusto.-me ordenó. Yo no podía aguantar más. Con mentirle no perdía nada, mas que mi dignidad, pero al menos no perdería la vida. Tenía que distraerlo, escapar de allí. Con un gesto con mi cabeza le indique que si.

-Muy bien…-dijo, y aflojo la presión. Alejó sus manos de mi cuello, y pude llenarme de aire, aire puro.-Entonces ahora, bésame.-me indico. No iba a besarlo.

-Ni en mil años, idiota-le dije, con tono áspero, como burlándome de el. Sentí un golpe el la cabeza. Caí al suelo. Luego sentí una patada. Brian me tomo por la capa, y me levanto de suelo. Otra vez me coloco contra la pared. Creí que iba a intentar ahogarme de nuevo, pero en vez de eso sentí unos fríos labios posándose sobre mi boca. No fue un beso para nada agradable. Me besó con demasiada intensidad, mordiendo mis labios, lastimándome. Siguió así por varios segundos. Traté de alejarlo. Apoye su mano en su pecho para apartarlo de mí. Pero el simplemente tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya. Por un momento alejo su boca de la mía.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-trate de hacer que me soltara, pero era cierto que tenia mucho fuerza.

-No…no voy a soltarte nunca…-me dijo, respirando con dificultad. Brian debía tener algún problema psicológico. Hay que estar loco, muy loco, para tener novia, desear a una persona que tiene novio, forzarla para besarlo, secuestrarla, casi ahogarla y luego besarla. Simplemente demente.

En ese momento, alguien tiro la puerta abajo. Vi como Jason entraba en la habitación.

-Suéltala-le dijo el a Brian-O te mato.-Jason parecía fuera de quicio. Brian lo provoco y volvió a besarme. Cuando el beso termino, mire a Jason.

-Ayúdame…-le dije.

-A eso vine-me dijo-¡Te dije que la soltaras!

-O si no, ¿Qué?-pregunto Brian. Lo mismo pensé yo. Jason no traía el traje de red era Jason, común y corriente. Aunque si sabia luchar.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, EN ESTE INSTANTE!-Jason se abalanzo sobre Brian, alejándolo de mi.-¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡TE MATARE!-Gritó, golpeando a Brian. Éste no podía defenderse, porque por mas fuerza que tenia, no sabia pelear. Parece que recordó su habilidad de controlar a las personas. Vi a Jason detener sus golpes, pararse y alejarse unos pasos de Brian.

-Responde!-le grito Brian- ¿Tienes algún poder?

-No-respondió Jason-no naci con poderes.-Jason pareció haber olvidado donde estaba, con quien estaba, supe que se trataba del control mental de Brian.

-¿Y como supiste que Raven estaba aquí?-le pregunto Brian.

-Vivo en el departamento, en el piso de arriba-respondió-Escuché sus gritos.

-Oh, olvidaba que estamos en un edificio, bastante alto-dijo mi raptor, con voz malvada- Camina hacia la ventana-le ordenó Brian a Jason. Este lo obedeció. Supe las intenciones de Brian. Quería hacer que Jason saltara por la ventana.

-¡Jason, no!-le grité- ¡Aléjate de la ventana!-Pero el parecía no escucharme.

-¿Quieres que tu amiguito caiga, Rachel?-me preguntó Brian, fingiendo una voz amable pero terriblemente intimidante.

-No…no… por favor no lo lastimes…-Le rogué.-Por favor…

-Si no quieres que lo lastime, ponte este brazalete- Me entrego una pulsera de plata, con signos grabados.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunté.

-Eso es un brazalete hecho con la mejor tecnología. Permite que quien lo use sea controlado. En este caso, por mí. Ya que no puedo controlarte con mis poderes, lo hare con eso.

-¿Por qué quieres controlarme?-le pregunté, tratando de entender lo que ese demente me decía.

-Porque me enamoré de ti, me enamore profundamente, y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, quieras o no. Además tienes poderes, magia, lo cual es muy útil. Serás mi novia, harás lo que yo te diga, y trabajaras para mi, robarás lo que te pida.-Lo dijo todo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Me daba asco. Pero el quería matar a Jason…

-No podrás controlarme-le dije.

-Jason, ¿podrías dar unos pasos hacia adelante? – Le dijo Brian. Jason comenzó a caminar. No pude evitar gritar.

-¡NO!

-Detente jason-dijo Brian-¿Qué decías, Rachel?

-Usaré el brazalete.-dije, resignada- Te entregara mi voluntad…Pero no le hagas daño…Por favor…-Vi una gran sonrisa cargada de malicia en el rostro de Brian. Tomé el brazalete, y me lo coloqué.

Sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Caí al suelo. Sentí las lagrimas de dolor caer por mi cara. Al cabo de unos segundos, la electricidad cesó, y no pude sentir mi cuerpo. Era como si solo fuera mi espíritu. Mi cuerpo se levanto del suelo, y se acercó a no podía controlar nada de lo que hacia. Pero me di cuenta de que aun podía controlar lo que decía.

-Ya me tienes-le dije-Deja ir a Jason.

-¿Cómo consigues controlar tus palabras? ¡¿Por qué sigues pensando en el? –Se quedo pensativo.-Tal vez tu misma debas acabar con el…-Caminé hacia Jason contra mi voluntad. Jason estaba también siendo controlado por Brian. Traté de detenerme pero no pude.-No será nada divertido si él esta siendo controlado-dijo Brian, y cerro los ojos por un instante. Jason volvió a ser él mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó-¿Raven?-dijo, al verme para de en frente de el.

-Aléjate, Jason…Por favor-le suplique- El quiere matarte. Quiere que yo te mate…Por favor, me esta controlando-Le dije, y mas lagrimas resbalaron por mi rostro.

-No puedo dejarte aquí con el-dijo. Levité una mesa, y la coloque justo encima de Jason. Iba a caerle encima.

-Por favor, vete-le dije.

-No voy a dejarte sola-me dijo- Aunque deba morir.

Esta vez le arroje un televisor. De nuevo lo esquivó.

-¡Vete!-le grite-¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Aléjate!

-¡No!- gritó el.- ¡Contrólate, Raven! ¡Se que puedes!

-No…no puedo…-dije.-Por favor, Brian, detén esto…Dijiste que no le harías daño.

-Yo no le hare daño-me dijo Brian-Tu le harás daño, Rachel…

-¡Déjala en paz!-gritó Jason. Miro hacia mí, y vio el brazalete. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Rápidamente salto sobre mi, caí al suelo y trato de quitármelo. Al tocarlo, gimió de dolor.

-Es inútil-dijo Brian- El brazalete puede matarte si lo intentas sacar por la fuerza.

Jason me miró fijamente.

-Raven…-Susurró, y luego acerco sus labios a los a besarme con pasión, comenzó a besarme con dulzura, y con deseo.-Te amo, y eres lo mas importante para mi…Solo quiero que seas feliz, y no serás feliz controlada por este demente. Espero que entiendas mi sacrificio.

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunte, pero fue tarde. Jason tomo mi mano, la extendió, y tomo el brazalete. Gritó de dolor, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. Arrancó el brazalete de mi mano con fuerza. Sentí que volvía a recuperar el control de mi misma. Lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente fue Brian. Mis poderes habían vuelto, y lo encerré en una esfera de energía negra.

-¡Sácame de aquí!-gritó, pero yo lo ignoré. Busqué a Jason con la mirada. Él yacía tendido en el suelo, con el brazalete el la mano y los ojos cerrados. Se había sacrificado por mi…me había salvado…haciéndose mal a el…Me senté en el suelo, a su lado, y comencé a llorar.

-Despierta…Jason…por favor…-dije, con la voz entrecortada por mis sollozos. Lo abrace. Encontré el móvil de Brian en el suelo. Lo tome y me comunique con la torre.

-¿Raven, donde estas?-pregunto la voz de Robin.

-Robin…te enviaré la dirección…Vengan rápido, hay una vida en juego, un loco maniático encerrado…-le dije y luego pensé "y yo, tratando de sobrevivir a la tristeza…"

**AYYYYYYYYYYYY NO NO NO… POBRE JASON…VOY A LLORAR… **

**-¿Qué pasara con el? ¿Se salvara o…?**

**-¿Qué pasara con Raven y Chico bestia? (que en este capitulo ni apareció el chico verde)**

**-¿Volverán a Hawái las visitas, o cierta chica buscara vengarse por su novio en prisión? ¡MAS LOCO TERMINO SIENDO BRIAN!**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo… Espero sus Reviews, y si tienen alguna idea, me la dicen… :D Bueno, nos vemos…**


	8. En coma

**Bueno, volví bastante rápido con el fic. Estoy aprovechando a full esta semana porque ya después se me va a complicar con todos mis horarios. Pero bueno, mi pasatiempo favorito es escribir, asique la historia continua...**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Aquí va:**

Estábamos en la torre. Más específicamente estábamos en la enfermería de la torre, rodeando a un chico que se encontraba sobre una camilla.

Por ahora nadie aparte de mi sabia que el era Red X.

Mi secuestrador se encontraba ahora en prisión.

_**Flashback**_

_Mis amigos llegaron al lugar indicado. Me vieron llorando al lado de Jason._

_-Raven, ¿Qué ocurrió?-me preguntó Robin._

_-Yo…el…-No podía evitar las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara._

_-¿Quién es el?-preguntó Starfire._

_-Un amigo -le respondí-Su nombre es Jason.-Mire hacia donde estaba Brian encerrado por mi energía oscura.-Brian me secuestró…Trató de controlarme…Y Jason escucho mis gritos y me ayudó…y se sacrificó por mi…-De nuevo lagrimas._

_Chico bestia se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Parecía enojado, furioso con Brian._

_-¿Qué te hizo?-me preguntó._

_-El…me…besó, y quiso que yo hiciera lo que el quería…_

_-¿TE BESO? LO MATO… ¡LO VOY A MATAR!..._

_-Chico bestia, él ira a prisión…-dijo Cyborg.- No puedes matar a nadie…_

_-Cyborg, ¿Jason estará bien, verdad?-le pregunte, llorando. Cyborg se acercó a Jason, que estaba en el suelo. Lo examinó unos momentos._

_-Aun tiene señales de vida, aunque no muy fuertes-me dijo-necesita asistencia medica._

_-¿Pero va a mejorar?-preguntó Robin, viendo mi cara de preocupación._

_-No estoy seguro si despertará…-dijo Cyborg._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me di vuelta.

-Raven…-Oí decir a Chico bestia con voz suave- El va a estar bien…

-No lo se… Es mi culpa…-dije, y sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla. Chico bestia me abrazó.

-Tranquila-dijo-No es tu culpa.

-¿Qué harán ahora Leila y Eliot? ¿Volverán a Hawái?-pregunté. Chico bestia asintió.

-Se enojaron mucho.-dijo-creen que es mentira lo de Brian. Y lo defienden… ¿Raven, sabes que puedes contarme todo, verdad?- Asentí- ¿Quién es el? ¿Desde cuando lo conocías?

-Yo…-le dije, sin saber que responder. Decidí ser sincera- Lo conocí hace poco…Cuando tu y yo tuvimos una pelea…

-¿Solo es un amigo, o pasó algo mas entre ustedes?-me preguntó. No parecía celoso, solo algo deprimido.

-Somos amigos, yo le aclaré eso…Pero…siento algo por el en el fondo-me sentí morir al ver la expresión de mi novio verde.

-¿Amor?-me pregunto-¿Te enamoraste de él?

-No…no…Chico bestia, yo te amo a ti-le dije-Te amo con todo mi ser…Es solo que el se sacrificó por mi…y me consoló cuando estaba triste…Entiéndeme, por favor…

-Te entiendo. Pero tú no te entiendes.-me dijo-Se que me amas…y yo te amo a ti mas que a mi vida. Pero este chico, Jason…Parece que también te quería mucho, y si sientes algo por el… Decídete, tómate tu tiempo…Yo puedo esperar, por mucho que me cueste. Si lo prefieres a el, yo no seré obstáculo…

-Pero, yo te amo a ti…-le volví a decir. Él se acercó y me besó.

-Yo… también te…amo-me dijo, con voz entrecortada por el beso.-Y te amo tanto como para dejarte ir…-Alejó su boca de la mía.

-No me dejes ir-le dije-Necesito estar a tu lado…

-¿Estas segura de que no lo prefieres a el?-Me preguntó-El es mas alto, mas musculoso que yo, tal vez hasta sea mas gracioso o mas inteligente…-Lo callé con otro beso.

-Tú eres perfecto-dije, mirándolo a los ojos. De todas maneras era cierto que algo me seguía pasando con Jason, especialmente ahora que el estaba en coma, y que había sacrificado su vida por mí. Necesitaba decirle gracias, pero para eso necesitaba que se despertara…

Chico bestia se fue de la enfermería. Quedé a solas con Jason, quien estaba aun no despertaba, y no era del todo seguro que así seria. No pude evitar tomar su mano. Estaba fría, como sin vida. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían con un recuerdo…

_**Flashback**_

_-Mírame a lo ojos.-No entendí a donde pretendía llegar. Lo mire fijamente a esos dos ojos profundos. Y a la vez brillantes, como estrellas.-Dime, ¿Qué sientes al mirarme a los ojos?_

_-No estoy segura…_

_-Vamos…Algo debes sentir…-insistió él. Lo mire más fijamente. Lo que sentía era…_

_-Miedo-le dije._

_-Bien, ahora, acércate-Me dijo. No sabia si hacerle caso, pero si eso iba a ayudar a quitarme las dudas, decidí seguirle el juego. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Sentí como un cortocircuito, me sentí alterada. Por un momento sentí que necesitaba probar esos labios, como si mi vida dependiera de besarlo.- ¿Qué sientes?_

_-Electricidad-le respondí-Atracción._

_-Sigamos…-Me dijo, y acerco su cara a la con sus ojos sobre los míos, y su mano en mi mejilla. Sentí su respiración, que se volvió mas agitada._

_-¿Qué…sientes…ahora?-Me pregunto. Su aliento estaba tan cerca que no me dejaba pensar con claridad._

_-Siento…ganas de…besarte-me dio vergüenza admitirlo, pero era la verdad. _

_-Veo que…en este momento….ambos sentimos…lo mismo…_

**Fin del flashback**

Seguía llorando, recordando. No podía soportar que muriera…por mi culpa. Yo amaba a Chico bestia, pero de alguna forma yo también amaba a Jason. No con el mismo tipo de amor, pero lo quería demasiado como para pasar por alto todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Los recuerdos me perseguían. No podía evitar que entraran a mi mente, sin ningún motivo. Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mi pálido rostro.

Acerque mi cara a la de Jason, y comencé a susurrarle, como si el pudiese escucharme:

-Jason…Por favor…Yo te necesito…No puedo permitir que esto acabe así por mi culpa. Eres muy especial, te sacrificaste por mi…No te vallas, por favor…Desde que te conocí, desde ese día que pediste mi ayuda, supe que eras especial, y no puede terminar así…

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Por qué continuas huyendo de mi?-me pregunto, casi susurrando._

_-Yo...Yo… -tartamudee, tratando de encontrar la forma de decirle que yo tenía novio, y que lo amaba. Amaba a chico bestia._

_-Tú me deseas-me dijo, no como pregunta sino como afirmación-Y yo te deseo._

_-No…yo…- acerco una mano y la coloco en mi mejilla. Apartó un mechón de cabello de mi cara.-Aléjate-le dije, con la voz mas fría que logre formular._

_-Yo no obedezco a nadie- susurro él- Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Te quiero a ti, Raven-me contesto. Su cara quedo a centímetros de la mía, y pude sentir su aliento abrazador cuando pronuncio mi nombre. Sentí su boca sobre la mía, sentí como me besaba con furia. Con una mezcla entre deseo, furia y porque no decirlo, muy apasionado._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Quiero que estés a mi lado, Amigo…Te necesito…Por favor…despierta…-Mis ojos estaban irritados de llorar.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Rav…-Su frase se corto cuando lo abrace. De nuevo pareció sorprendido. Me solté luego de unos segundos.- ¿Qué sucede?-Me preguntó._

_-Yo… yo…-No pude seguir é a llorar. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que me consolaría un ladrón, un enemigo?_

_-Oye…-Me dijo, abrazándome-No llores…-Seco mis lágrimas con su mano.-Ven, pasa._

_Entre a su casa. Me senté en el sofá donde había despertado la última vez._

_-Te…Necesito…-Le dije. Él se acercó y se sentó cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Volvió a besarme, como la vez anterior. Ésta vez fue un beso algo diferente, con mas dulzura y menos furia. Pero cargado con la misma cantidad de deseo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Aún tenía su mano tomada. Y fue muy grata la sorpresa que me llevé al sentir la mano de Jason estrechando la mía.

-¡JASON!-grité, al notar que se movía.

-Ra…ven…¿Dond…de…es…estoy?-Me preguntó.

-Descansa-le dije, y note que una lagrima de felicidad se me escapaba.-Necesitas descansar…

-Quédate a mi lado…-me pidió, y yo asentí.

-Trata de dormir-le dije-Ahora vuelvo…Salí y me encontré en el pasillo con Emily.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermano?-me preguntó. Seguramente la habían llamado, ya que tenia derecho a saber que su hermano se encontraba en coma.

-Ya esta bien-le dije-despertó, pero creo que volvió a dormirse.

-Volveré en un rato, cuando despierte-dijo Emily, y se alejo por el pasillo. Aunque nos había causado muchos problemas, Emily parecía abatida, y debía estarlo. Jason era su única familia.

Volví a la enfermería luego de tomar algo de agua. Me sentía agotada. Pero feliz, porque Jason había despertado.

**Bueno, quedo lindo el mas Flashbacks que nada, lo que pasa es que me daba lastima que Jason muriera, entonces decidí escribir sobre su recuperación. Espero que les haya gustado, aparte esta bueno recordar algunas partes lindas de la historia :D **

**En el próximo capitulo, SE REVELARA LA VERDAD A LOS TITANES SOBRE QUIEN ES JASON EN REALIDAD…(RED X)**

**-¿Cómo reaccionara Robin?**

**-¿Qué pasara con Jason, luego de su recuperación?¿Seguirá amando a Raven?**

**-¿Cómo resolverá Raven sus dudas existenciales?**

**-¿Qué sucederá con Raven y chico bestia?**

**-Alguien busca venganza…¿Qué sucederá?**

**Descubranlo en el capitulo 9 … Nos vemos, espero sus Reviews!**


	9. Justificaciones

**Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 9, espero que les guste. Disculpen de todo corazón la tardanza, es que estaba falta de tiempo e inspiración. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen :D **

**Sin más que decir, aquí va el capitulo…**

Al día siguiente, Jason se sentía mejor, lo cual me hizo muy feliz.

-¿Dices entonces que el esta en prisión ahora?-me preguntó, mientras desayunaba, aun en la camilla.

-Así es-le dije-esta preso, y sus poderes no funcionan mas, ya que es una cárcel especial.-Luego me quedé pensativa- Jason…Yo…Quería agradecerte por salvarme de Brian…Casi pierdes la vida, por mi culpa…

-No, no fue así-me dijo-Hice lo que tenia que hacer. No te sientas culpable, fue decisión mía…-Aclaró jason, mirándome con una sonrisa de costado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-me interrumpió- te salve y punto. No fue tu culpa.

-¿Y ahora?-Le pregunté- ¿Cómo sigue esta historia? ¿Amigos?

-Supongo que si…-respondió él, aunque algo deprimido.-Creo que ya estoy bien. Mejor vuelvo a mi departamento.-Dijo Jason. Se levantó, y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego.

Después de que Jason se fue, nos quedamos en la torre realizando las actividades cotidianas. Me encontré con el petirrojo en la sala.

Robin aun no comprendía como habían cesado los asesinatos, y seguía muy preocupado, por eso, y por el paradero de Red X. Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que haría el si se enteraba de que Red X se había vuelto mi amigo, y había estado durmiendo bajo su propio techo.

-¿Raven, tu amigo ya se fue?-me preguntó. Yo asentí.-¿Te molesta si te pregunto desde cuando lo conoces?

-Hace bastante tiempo-le dije. Ya lo sé, me sentí mal por mentirle, pero no quería que interpretara mal las cosas. Si le decía que hace poco, tal vez pensaría que pasaba algo entre yo y Jason.

-Ajá-dijo, no muy convencido.

-¿Quedo algo para desayunar?-le pregunté, ya que había estado en la enfermería con Jason y no había comido nada.

-Creo que Cyborg cocinó waffles. Tal vez queden algunos…

-No importa…Tomaré té…-dije, y me dirigí hasta la cocina, donde puse a calentar el agua. Chico bestia entro en la cocina.

-Buen día-dijo, con una sonrisa, y se acercó a mi-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien…-le dije.- ¿Quieres té?

-No gracias-me contestó-Prefiero un beso-dijo en tono juguetón, y nos besamos. Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por la alarma de problemas, que últimamente hacia bastante no escuchaba sonar.

Llegamos al lugar indicado, y encontramos a Slade, rodeado de robots, destruyendo parte de un centro comercial.

-Hola, titanes, nos volvemos a ver luego de tanto tiempo-dijo el maniático enmascarado.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- Le gritó Robin. Slade no atacaba hacia bastante tiempo. No conocimos su paradero desde "el casi fin del mundo"…Pensar en ello me hacia sentía realmente triste.

-Simplemente venia a saludar a mis viejos conocidos-dijo en tono burlón.-Que lento, Robin, ¿preguntarme que quiero? Ya te lo he dicho antes, paciencia, Robin. Paciencia.- Los robots de Slade estaban por toda la calle, destruyendo edificios a su paso.

-Estoy buscando a Jason Todd-dijo el enmascarado- Y voy a encontrarlo por las buenas o por las malas. Creo que les interesara saber que una conocida suya esta de mi lado ahora, ¿no es así Leila?-Nos quedamos todos con los ojos redondos como platos y las bocas abiertas de la sorpresa. ¿Slade, buscaba a Jason? ¿Leila ayudaba a Slade? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Raven, ¿Jason no es tu amigo?-pregunto Starfire, al notar mi cara de preocupación y confusión. Yo asentí.

-Hola, titanes-dijo Leila- Me hubiera gustado ser su amiga, pero mi lindo Brian está en la cárcel ahora. Voy a vengarme. El me dijo que quien se interpuso en sus planes se llamaba Jason Todd, y pienso vengarme de el.-Leila llevaba un traje plateado con una S en el pecho, muy similar al que Terra tenia cuando trabajo para Slade.

-No podrás hacer nada, no tienes poderes-dijo Robin, pero fue golpeado por un fuerte rayo rojo.

-Yo no, pero mi traje, si.-dijo la chica, y comenzó a destruir edificios, arboles, casas y calles.

-¿Tu que ganas, Slade?-le pregunto Cyborg.

-Simple, una aprendiz que no quiera matarme- dijo el malvado, y comenzó a pelear con Robin.

-Titanes, ataquen!-dijo nuestro líder.-Detengan a Leila y a los robots.

-Yo me encargo de Leila- Dije, y la busque con la mirada. Ella estaba ¿Volando? Parece que el traje tenía sus trucos. Elevé un auto con mi magia y se lo arrojé.

-Vamos, no necesitas pelear-le dije- Tu novio estaba loco, por eso esta preso.

-¡No te creo! –Gritó ella, y me pego una patada.-Dime donde esta Jason Todd.

-No te lo diré- Le dije.

-Eso lo veremos-me grito, y me arrojo un rayo rojo. Sentí un fuerte dolor y caí al suelo. En ese momento, vi a Red X acercarse a mí.

-¿Jason?- pregunté.

-Soy yo…Voy a ayudarlos.-me dijo- pasaba por aquí, cuando vi lo que sucedía.-Yo asentí, y luego no recuerdo mas.

Desperté en la enfermería.

-Te golpeaste en la cabeza contra el suelo-dijo la voz de Cyborg.-Ya estas a salvo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunte- ¿detuvieron a Slade? ¿Y a leila?-Cyborg asintió.

-Tuvimos ayuda-dijo.-Red X… ¿Extraño, no crees?

-Ajá-dije y luego Cyborg me miró, seriamente.

-Vamos, Raven, basta de fingir.-me dijo, y con lo que siguió me quede helada- Cuando Red X peleaba con Leila, ella arruinó su mascara. Nunca creímos que tú ibas a ocultarnos algo así.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que el es Jason…Que eras amiga de un criminal…

-Cyborg, entiéndeme…yo no quise…además el nos ayudó. No es malo…solo que…

-Solo que es un ladrón, buscado por nosotros.

-Pero…

-No me lo digas a mí-dijo Cyborg- Yo y Starfire entendemos. Explícaselo a Robin y a Bestita…Nunca los vi tan enojados.

-Yo…no se como…

- Solo díselos. Robin es tu amigo, bestita es tu novio. Supongo que puedes confiar en ellos.

Yo asentí. Y cuando salí de la habitación-enfermería, sabia que el chico verde, y el chico maravilla estarían esperando una buena explicación para lo sucedido. Me asomé al pasillo. No había moros en la costa. Pensé que quizás podría esperar un poco para las explicaciones y decidí irme a mi habitación. Pero a los pocos minutos, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Robin fue quien apareció detrás de la misma, supe que empezarían los problemas en ese mismo instante.

Mi líder tenía una expresión neutra, supongo que era así por su antifaz. Pero estoy segura, que debajo del mismo, sus ojos demostrarían enojo, rabia, bronca…

-Supongo que ya pensaste como justificarte- me dijo, fríamente.

-Robin, no quiero pelear, ¿si?- le dije- Y no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así.

-¿No?-me pregunto, con sarcasmo- ¿Y tu tienes derecho de ocultarnos que sabias la identidad de un criminal, que eras su amiga?

-No lo entiendes…El me salvó de Brian.-le dije.

-Pero tú ya lo conocías desde antes.

-Es que el me había pedido ayuda con lo del asesino, y su traje, y…-Deje de hablar cuando asimile lo que acababa de decir. Siempre era Chico bestia quien hablaba de mas. ¿Por qué justo en esa situación me tenia que pasar a mi? La suerte no estaba a mi favor. Robin pensó unos segundos, conecto mis palabras…Y al cabo de unos segundos, reacciono. Y no precisamente reacciono de una forma feliz y calmada…

-¡EL ERA EL ASESINO! –Me gritó.- ¡Tu lo encubriste! Eso es un crimen, ¿Lo sabias?

-Deja de gritarme-le dije- El no quería ser asesino, tuvo un problema con el traje, y renuncio a ser Red X por un tiempo…Además es lo único que tiene…

-¡Acaso te parece que robar es bueno!

-No…no, yo no dije eso…Es solo que cuando nos besamos yo sentí que el era sincero y…-Oh, no…Otra vez, mi bocota, que siempre permanecía callada, tenia que agregarme más problemas.

-¿Se besaron?- Me preguntó, y note que se ponía mas furioso.-Traicionaste a Chico bestia…Raven, no te reconozco…

-Yo no lo traicione, el se había besado con Emily…

-Eso no significa que debas ser igual…Sabes, soy tu amigo-dijo, calmándose- Pero lo que hiciste, todo, el hecho de ocultarnos una verdad, el hecho de involucrarte con Red X… Nada de eso se justifica…

-Lo lamento, de veras…¿Vas a echarme del equipo?-le pregunte. El negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no creo que pueda seguir siendo tu amigo. Lo siento.-luego, sin una sonrisa, sin un gesto de saludo, ni siquiera un "nos vemos", se alejó por el pasillo.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza. :d Nos vemos en el próximo cap…**

**-¿Qué pasara con la amistad de Robin y Raven?**

**-¿Cómo reaccionara el chico verde?**

**-¿Qué pasara con Jason?**

**-¿Habra algo de Rob-star?**

**-¿Vendran nuevos enemigos, o viejos? ¿O ambos, que se aliaron?**

**DESCUBRANLO EN EL CAPITULO 10!**


End file.
